New Spring
by mrscvdl
Summary: Éomer is a King, a father, a widower. As he's trying to find a way to adjust to his new roles the women in his life are putting him to the test. Will winter's hold on his heart finally give way for a new spring? This story follows "By winter all shall wither".[Part 4 of 4 ]
1. Chapter 1

Fall in Rohan always seemed come and go in an instant. Once the harvest was over, the leaves would seem to catch fire and burn with every earthly hue imaginable. Then suddenly the leaves soft humming would fall silent and the landscape would stand barren. So it would stay, until the warmth of spring would arrive and bring promises of summer. Often times winter would not offer more than darkness, brisk winds and a longing for spring, but every now and then the land would glisten, sheathed in newly fallen snow.

Éomer looked out over the hill below him. This had turned out to be one of those rare winter days. The roads and paths had swiftly turned into mud but the flickering lights from lanterns and torches now made the snow sheathed rooftops glisten. The world still held beauty, though Éomer's mind was as dark as ever. One full moon had passed since a rider had brought word of his sister's babe preparing to enter the world. He had closed himself in his sister's bower that he had turned into the king's chambers. He could still not get himself to find rest in the room where his nightmares were engraved in the walls. For two days he had waited and he had preyed. Éomer had never been a man of great belief, the few prayers he had uttered in his life had been left unanswered, yet he prayed for he could do nothing else. On the eve of the second day, another rider from Ithilien had finally come. His sister had delivered a boy. Both mother and the new prince were in good health, though the mother was worn as to be expected after child birth, the letter from Faramir had stated. He had also invited Éomer to come see his nephew, but assured him that both Éowyn and himself understood his responsibilities may keep him for some time. Upon receiving the news Éomer had done what he most often did whenever his emotions threatened to take over. He rode. Firefoot had borne him across the plains. The autumn winds whipping his tear-stained cheeks. He had ridden until the wind had chilled him to his bones. She was safe. Éowyn was a mother and his nephew already held his heart. Elboron. For every person who entered his life, he lost another it seemed. His parents had passed away and his uncle and cousin had entered. They passed away once his wife came along. His daughter had come and his wife lay buried. Éowyn had been the one constant throughout his life. He had tasted the fear upon the fields of Gondor when he had found her lifeless. His wife's death had brought him close to the edge of insanity, in truth he had crossed it at times but were he to lose his sister, he knew there was no coming back from it. Yet the fear of loss lingered at the thought of the newborn babe.

'My Lord,' it was Alise's voice. 'Your daughter has been fed and bathed and is awaiting you.'

Every evening he would sit with his daughter in front of the fire. She was getting so big. She called him "Ada" and Éomer knew it was indeed the elvish word for father. He gushed to Alise every chance he got. She let him have it, though deep down he knew what she thought. It may be a mere noise she now managed to produce at will, but no one could deny his statement. He had also decided to ignore the fact that everything she pointed to was more or less "Ada".

'Thank you Alise, where may I find her?'  
'Uli is watching her by the hearth, where you like her, my lord.  
Uli... Éomer froze. He had not spoken to her since yesterday.

 _After a long day of labor, Éomer had returned to his chamber's after night fall. He had asked to have his tub prepared and was looking forward to soaking in the hot water. He had walked in to find the room lit by several candles. He had found it odd since usually only his lanterns burned. As he had entered his dressing room he had first heard the soft splashes of water. A feminine leg rested on the edge of the tub, and Uli's face shone of mischief and excitement.  
_ _  
'ULI!' he had roared as he tossed the first piece of clothing he could reach into the tub.'WHAT CURSE OF THE VALAR ARE YOU UNDER?'CLOTHE YOURSELF! he swiftly turned his back to the girl who was now getting out of the water, judging from the noise.  
His cheeks burned and his voice was unsteady.  
_ _'When I return, you shall not be here.'  
_ _Without hesitation he had rushed out._

 _Éothain had found him in the stables where he killed time grooming Firefoot. His friend could not hide the amusement on his face as he leaned against the stable wall while watching._

 _'Ran into some trouble did you?'  
_ _'What would you know about it?' Éomer said and his voice sounded far more sullen than he had wished. Éothain chuckled.  
_ _'Well I went to find you for I needed to ask you something.'  
_ _'What can I do for you?'  
_ _'Oh my friend. I have forgotten by now. I clearly did not find you in your chambers, however...'  
_ _'Enough.' Éomer barked and Éothain let out a laugh.  
_ _'So the little lady thought she'd snare herself a King? Now pray tell my friend, what would a King think of that?'  
_ _  
Éomer slammed his fist into the stable wall then rubbed his face while Éothain still grinned at him.  
_ _  
'Éomer son of Éomund, I know you have never lacked willing women, yet never have you lacked self-control.'  
_ _'Self-Con.. I didn't.. I could never..' Éomer's mouth remained open. He knew all to well what his friend was implying, he did not know how to defend himself though.  
_ _'Calm now your highness.' Éothain laughed. 'No need to look so flustered. I know you did not, but what spell got to the girl?'_

 _Éomer sighed.  
_ _'If only I knew.'_

'Is anything wrong my Lord?' Alise voice brought him back.  
'No... No not at all. I shall go to her.'

When Éomer entered the common room he found Uli playing with Earen on the floor. She was swift as she stood and offered him a curtsy.

'Your Majesty.' she said, her eyes planted on the floor.  
'Uli, there is no need for that.' Éomer said. The girl who still called him "Northerner" was mocking him. She straightened at his words, but she would not look at him.  
'Well then. She has been fed and bathed..'  
'I know. Thank you.' he said.  
'Good night then.' she said and hurried past him.

'Uli!' he caught her arm. She stopped and her eyes rested on his gripping hand. He released her with hesitation. He was not sure she would stay.  
'Your Majesty.' she whispered. 'Would you please pardon me?'  
The mockery had vanished and in front of him stood a girl with stooping shoulders and a shivering lip.  
'Uli, would you please come sit with me?'

She let him lead her to the cushioned chairs in front of the hearth and sat down in a way that made it seem like she was on trial.

'Yesterday... what you did.. It was.. Inappropriate.' he cleared his throat and tried to show no sign of how uncomfortable he was. She stared at her hands atop her knee but said nothing. 'May I ask why?' Éomer swallowed. He knew not if he wanted her to answer.  
She looked away.  
'I'm sorry.' she sobbed.  
'No need for tears, girl.' Éomer said while attempting a softer tone.  
'I thought maybe you could love me.' she stammered between sobs before burying her face in the fold of her arm.

Éomer's mind was ringing with alarm. Every fiber of his body wanted to leave but he took a few deep breaths and forced himself to remain calm. The girl was clearly distressed and he had agreed to the responsibility. However, he had never agreed to like it.  
'Love you?' it came out harsher than he intended and was thus left unanswered. 'Uli, you are like a sister to my daughter..' he fell silent, a silence that was continuously interrupted by her sobs and snivels. 'Uli..' he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. 'I do love you. Just not.. in that way.'  
'Do you love Lady Lothíriel in that way?' she said, still not looking at him.  
Éomer struggled to find the right words, how much did the girl know?  
'No.' he said finally. 'Though I care a great deal for her also.' That made her turn her head and face him. Her eyes were red and swollen from her tears but a hint of her normal obstinacy was back.  
Annoyed she stroke a lock of hair away from her face. The short curls had grown longer and now framed her face in a way that quite became her, Éomer thought. She was a lovely girl, a little rough around the edges but her heart was pure, behind all the thorny shrubbery she had planted and nurtured around it as a defense barrier.  
'Then why do you do this?' her question was as spontaneous as it was sincere.  
'Do what? What do you speak of?'  
Tears welled up in her eyes again.  
'Why do you let us into your home? Why am I here?'  
'Because Lady Lothíriel wanted you to see the world. She wanted you to feel useful, to grow up and become a lady, to be safe.'  
'But if you do not love her, then what matter is it to you whether I'm a lady or not?'  
Éomer stared at her for a moment.  
'Do you not like it here?'  
'I do...' she said. 'It's just.. How useful am I?'  
He had to make an effort not to gape at her. She was doing plenty hard work in Edoras. Not only did she work the stables every day, she had also been a great help with Earen. Yet she could not see it. His train of thought brought him to a conclusion that left him uneasy.

'Uli, love comes in many forms. The lady princess loves you..'  
'Yes that she may. Or she loves the idea of saving me, of being a bloody saint.' she said.  
'That is very unfair of you to say and that is something between the two of you and I will have none of it.' he said.  
'I'm sorry.' she murmured. 'But you still haven't told me why you are doing this. If it's not to be a good boy to eventually get into bed with lady Lothíriel, then why am I here? You are a man, I know what you want.'  
Éomer felt heat rise to his cheeks. The foul mouth of this young girl was throwing him off. He took a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself and their conversation.  
'I cannot deny the fact that I am indeed a man. However, I shall require no such... services.' he cursed himself for not coming up with a better ending to that statement.  
'Well you have a daughter so you can't very well claim you are unable.'  
Despite his best effort he gasped.  
'I do not mean it like THAT,' he hissed while desperately trying to find a way to explain to her what he meant. 'Look at Earenwyn.' his eyes fell on the joyful, babbling toddler on the floor. 'I love her with all of my heart. I would die for her and you know it... What do you think I expect in return?'  
She merely awaited him to continue.  
'All I want in return Uli, is for her to be happy. That's all. She lost her mother and there is nothing I can do to ever fill that void, but I will do everything in my power, _everything_ for her happiness. So Uli, what you have seen when you were a little girl, is not love and it's not all men.'  
'She's your daughter. My own father raped my mother. No one even knows his name. He was some crude old sailor who docked for the night. And would you care to know the worst part of it?'  
' _Not so sure..'_ Éomer thought but nodded.  
'They say he didn't even pay her.'  
'Who says?'  
'The other whores of course. And Madame Batten was always saying what an ignoble man he was for leaving her to feed his offspring with not as much as a copper in contribution.'  
'He was wrong Uli. And you are wrong in assuming all men are like him.'  
She eyed him.  
'I still don't understand.' she said. 'What is it that you want with me?'  
'I want you to grow up to be a lady. A shield maiden even, at least now you are in the right part of the world to become one.' he smiled. 'I want you to be Earen's sister. She loves you, you know, and I want you to be happy Uli.'

Something changed in her eyes. A glimmer of light shone through the shadow that veiled them.  
'So..' she began. 'If I'm your daughter's sister... Does that make you sort of my father?'  
Éomer laughed.  
'Aren't you a little too old to be my daughter?'  
'No. You're old enough.' she stated matter-of-factly and his grin faded slightly.  
'Honestly, you are right about one thing. I do feel like this life has stretched much further than my few years lived...' he looked at her. 'Now promise me no more of that. Else I'd have to send you to the widow's nest.'  
'Widow's nest?'  
'Aye. A cottage a days ride from here where a dozen widows are running a farm together. They're stern, and honorable and something tells me you wouldn't like it there at all.' he chuckled as she slapped his arm.  
'You monster!' she squealed. 'I'm not going to some hag-house. Can't I please stay here. Please? Is that what you want to hear Your Majesty? Please?' she teased.  
He stood and placed a firm hand around her neck, forcing her to look at him.  
'No, you need not beg girl.' he smiled. 'I am the one who should thank you for being here.' he placed a soft kiss upon her head and wiped away the last trace of tears from her cheek.'Now off you go.' he said. 'I bet you the horses are hungry.'

She offered him a wide smile and a sloppy curtsy before doing as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

_The funeral procession had made its way across the Rohirric plains. In every village they had passed along the way, people had joined in. By the time they reached the Romen border, hundreds of Rhoirs trailed behind them. The riders rode in somber silence while the women wept. Éomer was a little surprised at first but soon realized that these people, who lived far from Edoras, had never been given a proper chance to grieve their queen and pay their respects, so now they did. Upon approaching their neighboring land the people had asked Éomer to let them say farewell to their queen. She had been born and raised in Romen, she had been their queen for a long time before ever ascending the throne of Rohan, the respectful thing to do, they had decided, was to let her own people follow her to the grave in peace._

 _Éomer had not attended the wake they held for his wife. He claimed he had already made peace with his wife's passing, though it was far from the truth. He had not attended the opening of her tomb back in Edoras, neither had he bothered to look upon the carriage that carried the remains. He really had not wanted to go through with any of it, but sometimes matters of duty overruled matters of one's heart._

 _Alise had asked him to prepare a coffin for Aema. It was customary in Romen, she had explained that the father, brother or husband of the deceased built one. The mothers, sisters or wives would then dress the inside with fine linen. This, she had said, was a way to bring closure. A way to know that their loved ones rested in peace. A last way to pay respect. Éomer did not know enough carpentry to do it well enough, even had he known it all seem rather absurd to him. He could not imagine working on it while knowing what it was for. He saw no opportunity for closure but he did see the importance of bringing Romen traditions along. So he had ordered one to be made. Alise had insisted on dressing its inside and he had not denied her that. Now the intricately carved coffin stood swept in both Romen's and Rohan's banners atop the carriage, but he would not approach it. He had let them bury his wife over eight months ago and had no desire to live through it once again. Though he knew he must once they reached the end of their journey._

 _This was not only a funeral procession though. He would also introduce his daughter, the princess and heir to the Romen throne. She was his light on this otherwise rather dark venture. A light shadowed only by the notion that one day, she would make this journey herself. One day she would ascend the throne and lead the people of Romen, leaving him behind._

 _'_ Éomer King.'

It was Éothain's voice that shattered his memory of his journey north. His closest man entered the chamber and closed the door with care behind him. Earen was sleeping in the corner, her soft snores made a gurgling noise that brought a smile to Éomer's lips.

'I meant not to disturb you in this late hour but a messenger came from Rivendell and he insisted it was urgent.' he half-whispered before handing him a letter. Éomer recognized the sigil of Elrond's house that were stamped into the wax seal.  
'Thank you.' he said to Éothain who inclined his head and exited the room.

Éomer opened the letter and the page was covered in the fine, flowing hand of the elf lord.

 _Éomer King,_ it began.  
 _By my orders, my words reaches you with great urgency.  
_ _Loyalty dictates that I send this message to Dol Amroth. A loyalty I intend to honor. This news will invoke the wrath of a father and can we avoid it, it is my belief that all shall benefit._

 _The Lady Princess Lothíriel set out of Rivendell accompanied by my men.  
_ _A couple days ride north of Isengard she used her knowledge of herbs to put my men to sleep one night and vanished. A winged messenger brought word to me as it returned to my men with orders of bringing this letter to you. Once my rider arrives at Meduseld, a week will have passed since she separated herself from her travel companions. I have yet to receive any further news of her whereabouts, though I know my men are tirelessly searching. I believe she will leave the Dunland behind and cross the boarder into Rohan. She is likely safer within your boarders than staying in the hill-folk's lands._

 _You must send men to find her, Éomer King. For I believe you, as I gave our word to her father. To bring harm upon his only daughter shall bring a greater harm still upon the alliance of men._ _Also the Lady Princess' health has been declining over the last few weeks. I know not what ails her and upon my inquiry she insisted on leaving Rivendell with surprising haste._

 _I have no word of encouragement to offer. I have always deemed the minds of men bemusing, the mind of a young girl even more so. Whatever possessed her to ride off alone in a land of wild men where orcs still prowl, I cannot fathom._

 _We must find her Éomer King. By the next full moon we must notify her father. Until then, have your men turn every stone of your kingdom and beyond, as shall I._

 _May we find her before any man of darkness does and may the stars ever shine upon your house,_

 _Elrond._


	3. Chapter 3

Éomer had wasted no time upon receiving the letter from Lord Elrond. In the company of Éothain and only a handful of riders he had ridden out of Edoras in the wee hours before sunrise. They made it west, urging the horses forward, covering many leagues with little rest. The barren landscape stretched out before them, glittering of frost that would not yield to the sun. By nightfall they crossed the valley of Helm's Deep and entered the fortress of Hornburg where Erkenbrand now resided and greeted them with the warmth of fires and stew.

Éomer slurped his stew and fought the memories that came rushing over him. Last he had been here they had stood victorious. They had fought and defeated the greatest army they had seen, at that point in time. Many men had been lost that day, much grief had been caused. Yet it was not the memory of those fallen that plagued him, it was that of Aema. It had been in that moment, when he laid eyes upon her, when he had seen the relief across her face, that he had realized that his affection for her was not left unanswered. In his mind it had been upon the walls of Hornburg, overlooking the devastation below that they had fallen in love. A morbid notion perhaps, but one that painted the picture of them as they were. Of her, as she had been. Unyielding to darkness, a sliver of hope in the midst of despair, a love that conquered. She had made him feel invincible, yet in the end he had found himself both broken and defeated.

'So enlighten me old friend,' Erkenbrand said across the fire. 'I reckon this girl must hold importance since our King is riding across our lands in the hunt for her?'  
Éomer did not approve of the hint of a smirk on his marshal's face.  
'Aye. She is the daughter of Prince Imrahil and I must see to her safe return. I gave my word.'  
'And she dozed the Elf-Lord's men with sleeping-herb? Brave girl. But tell me Éomer King, is it bravery or lack of sense that makes her embark upon this journey? No more than two days ago my men slay a band of orcs by the foothills. Can this little lady even handle a sword?  
'Whether it's bravery or stupidity or perhaps desperation, I do not know and for her ability to protect herself, she likely overestimates herself, if I may say so. She is no shield maiden, this one is probably better with a needle than a sword.'  
'I see. Where ends the last trace?' Erkenbrand said.  
'About two days ride north of Isengard. And as I told you, that is quite a few days ago. She will have made it across our borders by now.'  
'Hm.' the Marshal said while disappearing in thought for a short while. 'My men brought word some days ago that I found peculiar, yet of little interest then. Further west, about half way between here and the gap, they were told someone had taken to staying in an old soldier's cottage.'  
'Why do you think this would be of interest?'  
'Well the miller told my men that the cottage had been abandoned since the battle of the Fords. It belonged to some unlucky fellow who met his fate there. Yet it seemed that someone was now residing there.'  
'Is that all you know?'  
'Aye. See the mill stands quite lonely along that road and this cottage is about a league further west. The miller had seen smoke rising over the tree tops but had not gone there and my men weren't heading that way. Otherwise we would have taken an interest in anyone passing by. But to my knowledge, orcs don't usually bother with housing so I hold great doubt that they have made themselves at home in a cottage.'  
The last part earned some snickers from the men around the fire.  
'But why do you believe this would be of interest to us?' Éomer said. 'In all likelihood she would be more cautious than that.'  
'Do you have any idea where to begin otherwise?' Erkenbrand said. 'If she has been pushing onward she may be as far as across the Entwash. But I wonder, is this princess prepared for a life on the road? You don't think she would find comfort in a roof over her head and a hearth to warm her?'  
'Wise words Marshal,' Éomer replied. 'We will head west come morning. At least we know where to start. And has she crossed Entwash we are far behind her already. One day wasted is no challenge for us to make up for if we have to turn east.'


	4. Chapter 4

By early morning the next day Éomer and his company arrived at the worn down mill to the west of Hornburg. The humble master Geir and his wife Ana knew not what to do of themselves as the King rode into their yard. There were bows and declarations of loyalty of course and the wife soon said what Éomer had heard many times before.  
'We were so saddened by the news of the Queen, Éomer King. I saw her once, at Hornburg during the awful battle. She was a beautiful girl, and I hear your daughter takes after her.'  
'Yes, for which we all should be thankful.' said Éomer with a smile.  
'No, oh no my King, I did not mean...'  
'I know mam. I thank you for your kind words. As any father would tell you, my daughter surely is a beautiful girl.'  
'Now, now dearest. We shall not keep the king waiting outside.' Geir said and turned to Éomer. 'We have a fire going, and ale in plenty, if it would please the king to step inside my simple home?'

Six armored men around their hearth made the small house seem rather crowded. The woman appeared nervous about having such noble guests and excused herself for not having more to offer the King and his men.  
'You need not worry, mam.' said Éomer. 'We have not come to empty barrels and jars. We arrive still full from the break of fast this morning. We are much grateful for a mug of ale.'  
'Of course my King.' she said and curtsied. 'But would it not do with some corn bread? I baked it this morning.' without awaiting his reply she hurried outside. Éomer barely had time to conclude that she went for the bread before she re-entered, bread in hand. The men thanked her for her hospitality and spared no compliments for her bread. The woman could not hide her joy over their words. Geir was of another kind. A rugged but polite man of few words who had said nothing while his wife had scurried about. He was just patiently awaiting the King to speak to him.  
'Master Miller.' Éomer began. 'I heard from my marshal that you suspected someone had taken up residence in a cottage further up the road. Is that correct?'  
'Yes my King. Indeed. But I thought it was of no importance? I only reported it to your riders for I believe the King wants records of his people? Tax and all that?'  
'Aye. You did right by me.' Éomer said to which Geir inclined his head in subordination, though Éomer could see thoughts were brewing in the man's mind.  
'If you do not mind me asking again, Éomer King. What would call upon the king's interest in this manner?'  
'You offer me some good ale, master, I believe you have earned the right to speak your mind.' Éomer said with a smile as to take some of the tension away in the room. 'I am looking for a.. fugitive..' he continued, upon which Éothain raised his eyebrows slightly, something only Éomer noticed though. 'A woman.' that earned raised eyebrows from his host as well.  
'A woman?' Geir said.  
'Aye. It is complicated but I have made a personal promise to her father and I intend to keep my word.'  
'I see..' Geir said. 'Well it might just be that you may yet find what your searching for. See Ana saw a young lass by the river not two days ago, washing her clothes. Isn't it so, dearest?'  
Ana perked up by the mentioning of her name.  
'Yes. Yes indeed Éomer King. I have never seen her before. She may be one of the elven folks. She had that.. aura about her in a way. I dared not let her see me. Forgive me but I do not trust those pointy eared people. And we see lots of them as they come through the gap. Not that they are ever impolite.. I just do not find comfort in folks that old. Something about them is.. well.. odd.'  
'Ana.' Geir said to steer his wife back to the issue.  
'Oh right. Pardon my blabber. Dark haired she was. A beautiful girl. She seemed young but she may be a few thousand years old for all I know. And yes, she washed her clothes. Or tried to anyway. If I may say I believe it is a chore she has not preformed often, judging from the way she went about it.'

Éomer eyed the men around him.  
'She may be the one we are looking for.' he said.  
'Oh is the poor lassie in trouble?' Ana asked.  
'No, no trouble mam, I just need to see to her safety and as your keen eyes noticed, she has no business being on the road in this way.'

Éomer turned to his men.  
'I shall go there alone.' voices rose in objection but Éomer silenced them with a hand. 'If it is indeed Lo..' he stopped himself. 'If it is indeed the girl we're looking for, I shall speak to her. I will not have us barge in on her as if she's under attack.'  
'Éomer King,' it was Éothain who spoke. 'I shall go with you. I will wait at a vantage point if you prefer but you cannot expect us to let you go there alone. It would be dishonorable not to mention reckless. There are still men of darkness out there, and until we can confirm otherwise, you will not go alone.'

Éomer sighed.  
'It shall be so then Éothain. But the rest of you wait here. If that would not impose too much trouble on our generous hosts?'  
The miller and his wife assured him it would be of no trouble at all.  
'Well then. Éothain.' Éomer said and rose. 'I will not delay further.'

He turned to Mistress Ana and placed a kiss on her hand.  
'Thank you for your hospitality mam. That was one of the best corn breads I ever had.' he said and smiled. Rosy spots appeared on the woman's cheeks earning her a glare from her husband. Éomer bowed his head to the couple to hide his smile.  
' _What low life am I? She's no young maiden. Neither young nor particularly pretty yet I find her admiration flattering. I should be ashamed.'_ he thought but his smile only widened.  
'Thank you both. As your King I wish nothing but prosperity upon you.' he said and accompanied by Éothain he walked out of the small house to fetch his horse.


	5. Chapter 5

By the edge of the woods, just above the small cottage, Éomer got off his horse and handed the rains to Éothain. Both men had watched the area for a while. The smoke rose from the chimney of the ramshackle cottage. Even the boarding of the windows was coming apart. Yet it seemed someone was trying to make it nice. The ground in front of the door had been cleared and swept. A pile of small branches, and other naturally created firewood, lay piled in something resembling a stack. A pitiful sight yet what means did the princess have to even get herself some proper firewood? When they had first emerged from the woods, keeping clear of the road as to not alert the inhabitant of their coming, Éomer had seen Lothíriel's horse tied up behind the fallen shack next to the cottage and thus he was certain they had found her. She was not at the cottage in this moment. They had watched it long enough to know that, but she could not be far off considering she had left her horse behind and the fire burning.

Éomer walked up to the house with care. Weary of watching eyes. He did not want her to notice him and take off. Éothain had orders to get her if that were to happen but he still wished it would not have to come to that. Once he was by the house he peaked through the gaps in the boards that covered the windows. No one was there so he dared enter.

Stepping in he found himself quite impressed by what she had accomplished. The cottage held only the one room and in the corner, a welcoming fire was burning low. The earthen floor seemed surprisingly clean and he found no spiderwebs or traces of rats as would otherwise be expected. By the fire stood a make-do cot. Likely she had brought in boards from the fallen shack outside to get herself off the cold floor. On the wall above it hung herbs in small bundles to dry and spread a smell that lessened that of mold and dirt. Éomer put what wood he could find in the fire and took a seat on a wood block by it. He unbuckled his sword and leaned up against it.

 _'Thankfully, stealth is not one of your talents.'_ he thought and chuckled to himself. This search could have been far more tedious, had it been a talent of hers. Though for men such as himself, used to tracking those who did not want to be found the only thing she hadn't done was raise the flag of her house and send a messenger with news on where she was. A thought crossed his mind;  
' _Did she want to be found?'_ but he concluded that though it may seem like it given the circumstances, his gut told him it was not so.

Not an hour had gone by when he heard movement outside. Judging from the rattling noise it was Lothíriel returning with more sticks and branches. He assumed she tried to pile them on top of the others as her cursing carried through the wall. The crooked door creaked open and she emerged.  
Frozen half way through the door her eyes widened at the sight of him. For a moment he could trace her thoughts. Her eyes darted over her shoulder, estimating her chances of escape. He did not move. Like when he as a child had seen the cats in the stables perform daring acrobatics, he knew that any sudden movement on his part could push her to do something ill thought through. Not until her shoulders relaxed and she closed the door behind her did he speak.

'So there you are now, Lady Princess.' perhaps he sounded a little more smug than intended, there was no need to make fun of her lack of disguise.  
She didn't look at him as she relieved herself of the bag she had worn swung over her shoulders. In silence she then brought out more bundles of herbs and laid them out on the floor in front of her.  
'You should not have come.' she said in a low voice.  
'Did you for one moment think I would not?'  
She then faced him, pale eyes flaring with anger.  
'I am not yours to save. I need not saving, I need...' she paused. 'I need a plan.'  
'And what is your plan exactly?' Éomer said while his eyes swept over the ready-to-fall cottage. 'Live here? Become a Rohirric commoner? Tell me, if I had not come to find you, how long do you think before these lands would swarm of your father's knights? And you would be so lucky if they would be the ones to find you first. You know what else lurks in the shadows!'  
'I am going to find a way to solve this.' she muttered while returning to the herbs.  
'Solve what?' Éomer blurted out. 'What is this? What compelled you to doze Lord Elrond's men in the middle of the woods? Have you any idea about the danger you put them in? What do you think would have happened had orcs crossed them, or even the hill folks? You left elven soldiers defenseless, Lothíriel. You are lucky Lord Elrond has thousands of years worth of patience with human stupidity, else he would have you flogged.' he rose and towered over her.

He was losing control of his temper. The last few days he had held onto a calm demeanor but seeing this girl so nonchalant completely burst his dams.  
'Have you any idea what you could have done?' he roared. 'After everything this world has been trough. After all the battles for survival, you would risk the new found loyalties and alliances, _for what? Answer me girl!'_ Éomer gripped her arm and pulled her up to face him. Lothíriel wreathed in his hand, trying to get loose. She whimpered as she failed but Éomer would have none of it. His anger was real and it ran deep.  
' _What is all this?'_ he yelled while kicking the herbs on the floor.  
'Éomer please..' she moaned. 'Éomer, you are hurting me.'  
He let go as if he had burnt himself and took a deep breath while trying to calm down. He rubbed his face to the sound of her soft crying.  
'I demand an answer.' he said at length, his voice weary. 'Why did you do this?'

Lothíriel sank to her knees on the floor and started gathering the herbs that he had scattered. She wiped her cheeks repeatedly and tried several times to calm her ragged breathing. Éomer had nothing left to say and waited in silence.  
Once she had finished she sat up and leaned her back against the wall. Sobbing she rested her elbows upon her up drawn knees, she hid her face in her hands for a moment as if she was trying to find strength within. Once the sobs subsided she looked at him once again. Éomer slowly sat back down, sensing that his threatening stature was of little assistance at this point.

'Lord Elrond has been so generous to me.' she said softly. 'Rivendell is so beautiful. Their library exceeds anything I could ever dream of. The many eras of deep knowledge is engraved within the walls of his hold. Éomer I could have stayed there forever, I never wanted to leave.'  
'So why did you?' he said.  
'Éomer please, do not ask questions you do not want me to answer.'  
He felt confusion settle in his face and mind.  
'You have to let me go Éomer. And you have to trust that it is for the best.'  
'I will not let you go, you have earned no trust from me and you will tell me what this is all about.' he answered. Another sob escaped her and Éomer's heart suddenly ached for the pitiful figure in front of him. He crouched down by her and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
'Lothiriel, what did you do? What could possibly drive you away from Rivendell, away from your father? Whatever it is, it can be undone. Whatever you may think you did, whatever you may know, your father wants you Lothiriel, he loves you. Do not do this to him.'  
Her face contorted into yet another sob at his words.  
'Éomer I beg you..'  
'I will not let you go off on your own Lothiriel, now out with it.'  
'...I'm carrying your child.' she said at length.

* * *

 _Badum-tssss! Uh-oh.. Yeah, ok I know.. cheesy as f*ck but come on. I felt like it had to be done. =)  
I honestly don't really know what's going on here.. It's like Ive got my cheesy-pants on, and they're on fire too.. Anyway, sometimes it's due. I hope you like it. Please share your thoughts on it thus far and thank you so much for sticking with me! /MRSCVDL_


	6. Chapter 6

The silence lay thick in the cottage. Éomer stood leaned against the wall, staring into the glowing hearth. His thoughts accompanied by Lothíriel's soft snivels.  
'When?' Éomer said at last.  
'Late spring.' she said. 'Éomer, what are we going to do?'

He turned around to look at her. She still sat with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up. Her once pale gray garb was muddy and tattered at the hem. Her black braid hung disheveled over her shoulder. The light skin was traced with mud and ash. He had to remind himself that she was but past her twentieth year. Her usual poise and education often made him forget, yet now he was viciously reminded of her youth. He had bedded the girl one night out of lack of self-control, out of primal urges and then he had left her. The girl loved him, she had told him as much, yet he had done nothing to deserve her affection. Here he found her, on a dirt floor, managing as best as she could. Willing to run, to leave all she held dear.. Why had she run?  
 _'From dishonor?_ ' he thought. It did not seem like her. She had faced far greater dangers without flinching before. Lothíriel stroke a strand of hair from her face, leaned her head back against the wall and closed her teary eyes.  
' _No_.' he thought. ' _She ran to protect me. She did not run from her dishonor but to save me from my own_.'  
Éomer's heart ached for her and he could no longer fight it.  
' _Aema I shall love you until my last breath,_ ' he thought. ' _My love forgive me, but I must do what is right.'_

He knelt by her side, her gray eyes flung open. He looked her in the eyes, placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.  
'Hush now.' he said. 'We will find a way.'  
Her tension seeped away and she buried her face in his chest and cried. He held her closer and murmured comforting words in her ear. So they sat, huddled together for some time. Through a gap in the boarded windows Éomer could see that the daylight had shifted to evening. A shadow caught his attention and soon a peering eye filled the gap. It was Éothain. The man had been sitting up in the woods for hours by now and had carefully made his way down to the cottage to see what was taking so long. Éomer gave him not much more than a look to let him know he could leave them and that they would be making their way out at a later time. And so Éothain disappeared as swiftly as he had come.

'Éomer.' Lothiriel said. 'How are we going to find a way?' she sat up and inched away from his embrace.  
'Well it is quite simple.' Éomer said with a smile. He wanted to instill confidence in her, yet his shivering lips did a bad job of it. He wiped her cheeks dry with his thumbs.  
'You.' he said. 'Lady Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth, daughter of Prince Imrahil and daughter of silver elves, shall be my queen.'

She sat stunned, staring at him for a moment.  
'Éomer, I... I cannot.'  
'Can, or will not?'  
'You are still grieving. Your people are still grieving. They would never accept a new queen right now. Éomer you all loved _her_. How can I take her place?'  
He had to fight the emotions that welled up in him at her words. He tried to tell himself that she had made a bad choice of words, nothing more. That she meant no harm by it. Yet ' _taking her place_ ' ´hit Éomer in the last place he needed it to in that moment. He cleared his throat.  
'Wise as ever, my dear princess. We cannot rush into anything, and you were right, we do need a plan. I also need to think on how I will present this to your father.'  
She giggled at the mentioning of her father.  
'Ah yes.' she said. 'My father.'  
'I will be able to present the idea just fine I believe. It is the keeping my head-part that I find worrisome.' he said and they both broke out in laughter. The kind of laughter that relieves great stress. The inappropriate, unable to control-kind of laughter.

Since evening was upon them they decided to stay for the night. They had a days ride back to Hornburg and then another long days ride still to Edoras. Lothíriel had been hesitant at first but he had assured her that he had suffered much worse accommodations in his days. Besides, if they were to head out, a night under the sky awaited them and that notion had soon convinced her. They shared a meal in front of the hearth and made pleasant small talk. Both choosing to ignore the issue at hand as if they had silently agreed that it had caused enough stress for one day. As the moon rose Lothíriel wrapped herself in her cloak and cuddled up on the cot. Éomer sat leaned against the wall and listened to her breathing grow deeper and deeper as she drifted off to a deep slumber. Sleep would escape him this night. Instead he watched her in the dancing light of the flames. She was indeed a pleasant girl. Wiser than most. Her ways had always had an impact on him. Sometimes when she spoke she left him feeling inadequate, like a farm boy in the company of nobles.  
' _Must be that elven blood_ ' he mused to himself. She was a princess too, the daughter of an ally. This joining would satisfy royal councils both near and far. She would make a good queen, an excellent one even.  
' _But she deserves love. She deserves happiness._ ' he thought.

Lothíriel stirred in her cot. Her soft moans told of unpleasant dreams. Éomer went over to her and squatted next to her. He lay a comforting hand on her forehead and hushed her. She soon settled into her sleep once more. Éomer did not remove his hand. Instead he kept stroking her hair while studying the delicate features of her face.  
' _I shall give it to you._ ' he thought. ' _You shall have everything you desire, everything you deserve. My love may lay buried many leagues away, but why should my grief be yours to carry?'_  
Inside he was torn. He took pride in being an honest man, an honorable man. But what does one do when the two collide? In her sleep, her hand found his.  
His dishonesty would be his alone to suffer, his dishonor however, would befall many people he called friends.  
 _'I will carry my dishonesty to my grave, sweet princess of the south.' he thought._


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after the sun was up, Éomer and Lothiriel rode along the way leading them back to Helm's Deep. Éomer had caught little sleep if any at all, and Lothíriel had awoken a couple of times in the dark hours of the night. Once to make sure the fire was burning, and had seem to find it fully lit, as if she had forgotten she was no longer alone. Éomer had sat against the wall, pretending to be sleeping, he did not want her to concern herself. The other time she had snuck out through the door, that had peaked Éomer's attention. He had been ready to go after her, though she had not touched her belongings and he heard no sound of the horses. Soon she had returned and settled back into her sleep. Then Éomer was glad he had not stormed out. The awkwardness of finding her in a position of relieving herself was something he could live without.

Éomer had decided to take a different path this day. He wanted to spare Lothíriel from the curious eyes of the miller's wife. Though she had been a lovely lady, he had no time nor patience this day. They found a stream that purled through the woods and decided to pause to let the horses drink and rest. Lothíriel brought out some of the waybread she carried in her saddlebag. Éomer spread his cloak onto the dampened ground for them to sit on.

'I want to ask your forgiveness.' Lothíriel said while breaking a piece of the bread in her hand. 'I should not have done.. what I did.'  
'You need not worry.' said Éomer and that earned him a faint smile.  
'I should have come to you.'  
'Yes.' he said while raising his eyebrows. 'That you could have.'  
She snorted softly.  
'I would have, had I known.' she said and Éomer knew what she said was true. He had done nothing to make her feel like she could turn to him. ' _Except being the father of the child.'_ he thought dryly.  
'There are many things we both could have and would have done differently, no more apologies. We will get through this.' he said but her lack of response made him doubt she agreed. A voice in the back of his mind told him it was the former part of his statement rather than the latter that earned her silence.  
They finished eating in silence while watching the horses gobble grass as if it was the first time they ever tasted it.  
'But you came for me.' she said at length and there was something pleading in the way she said it. He hesitated for a moment. He had told her why, but now it became obvious what she asked for.  
He forced a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder,  
'Of course I came. You had me worried. Orcs and hills men and whatever other darkness is lurking out there. Do you think I would rest easy knowing you would face it alone?' He felt her shoulder relax under his hand and she did not manage to conceal the smile that spread over her lips.  
'Now, let us continue. We still have some hours in the saddle before we will reach Helm's Deep' Éomer said and helped her to her feet.

The horses slowly carried them along the foothills of the mountains. It was a beautiful and clear day. Though Éomer seldom covered ground in such a slow fashion, he found he enjoyed it. His enjoyment enhanced by Lothíriel's constant and soft singing. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she had been singing for an hour straight. It brought him back to his room in Minas Tirith. There he had listen to her humming in quite a similar fashion while recovering from his injuries. Now, like then, he knew not what she sang about. He was no scholar in Sindarin, neither was she singing clearly enough for him to make out the words.

'What are you singing about?' he asked.  
'Oh,' she stopped in an instant. 'Oh nothing just an old song my nurse maid used to sing to me when I was a little girl.' she seemed almost bothered.  
'Please, go on.' he said.  
'No, no I do not need to bother you. Hear the birds tripping. I should leave it to them to sing to us.'  
'You do know that I have been listening to you since we got back in the saddle?'  
She sighed, then laughed.  
'I cannot help it. My brother's are always telling me that I cannot stay silent for more than a few moments.' she smiled at the thought of her older brothers. 'It's just something I do, I guess. I don't even notice it.'  
'It must be a wonderful thing.' Éomer said. 'Having your life be accompanied by music that way. I assume your head is always full of it, since you cannot stop it from escaping.' he smiled and she laughed back at him.  
'Well I guess you are right. I never thought of it that way. Some have said that it is a sign of a scattered mind but I never agreed with that. It does not cause my thoughts to scatter, it is just.. there.'  
'Well, southern songbird. Know that I do not mind it at all. I enjoy it now as I enjoyed it in Minas Tirith.'  
Her smile was full of warmth when she looked at him but she remained silent, for a short while..

They reached Helm's Deep at the break of eve and they must have been spotted because Éothain rode out to meet them.  
'Éomer King,' he said inclining his head from horseback as he rode up next to them. 'My lady.'  
Lothíriel slouched in her saddle, bothered by Éothain's lingering gaze.  
'We will stay for the night.' Éomer said to his fellow man. 'Would you bring word to Erkenbrand?'  
'All is settled, my King. There are accommodations prepared for the Lady Princess, I figure she would prefer.. privacy.' he said. Lothíriel stared straight ahead and did not grace him with a reaction.  
'Aye. Ride ahead and notify Erkenbrand that I shall see him shortly. I will make sure the Lady Princess is comfortable and wash up but I want his reports before night. We ride for Edoras once the sun is up.'  
And with only a nod, Éothain pushed his horse to a gallop and climbed the causeway before disappearing in through the gate.

'What will they think of me?' Lothíriel said, her voice barely carrying over the steady thumps of the horses' hooves. 'I have hardly proven myself a Lady..'  
'You are in Gondor no more, princess. You have yet to match your northern sisters. Trust me Lothiriel, these men are used to the women of Rohan. Perhaps I need to remind you of a certain _lady_ , who defied direct orders from her king and joined a battle? If they talk, it will soon blow over. And if they do, they will not dare to do so in my presence. But worry not, I will escort you straight to your chambers and have supper brought to you. You need not face them tonight.'  
'Thank you.' she said.

After he had made sure she was comfortable and once he had received Erkenbrand's reports from Westemnet, Éomer sat in his own chambers. He needed to send word to Lord Elrond, soon the full moon would arrive and he wished to be the one to first speak to Imrahil. The parchment in front of him still lay blank however. He knew not how to begin. How would he explain himself to the elf? There was a soft knock on his door and he rose to answer it. Outside stood Lothíriel. Her robe tied neatly around her and the hem of her shift peeking out over her slipper clad feet. Her loose hair cascaded over her shoulders.

'I'm sorry to bother you at this hour.' she said. 'May I come in?'  
Éomer peaked over her shoulder out in the dim lit hallway. He then remembered that they were indeed not in Gondor anymore. People here may gossip, but not disapprove to the same extent. Still, to Éomer's relief, the hallway lay empty.  
'Of course, come in.' he said and opened the door wider for her.  
'What can I do for you?' he said and closed the door.  
'I assume you will have to notify my father, and perhaps Lord Elrond, about me being back with you? Tell me, have you already?'  
Éomer eyed the parchment on the table.  
'No, not yet.' he said.  
'Would you mind if I do?' she said. 'I feel like I owe Elrond my deepest apologies. I would like to offer it to him.'  
'No, of course not.' said Éomer and gestured her towards the table. 'I was about to send word, here,' he pulled out the chair. 'Please sit.'  
He watched as she dipped the quill in ink and started writing. Her hand was as flowing as that of the elf-lord.  
' _My dear Lord Elrond...'_ she began but paused.  
'How much may I tell him?' she asked while still looking at the parchment. Éomer stepped away, realizing that the letter was of a personal nature.  
'Say whatever you need to say. Lord Elrond will honor you, but depending on what you convey, perhaps it would be wise to also notify him that your father is not yet involved?'  
She smiled.  
'Of course.'

While she wrote, Éomer busied himself with his saddle bags. He wished to be prepared for an early start the next morning. He made sure he packed the few things Erkenbrand had sent with him. Right when he tightened the buckle Lothíriel rose from her seat. She walked over and handed him the folded letter.  
'There.' she said. 'Whether he will forgive me or not, at least I have tried.'  
Éomer took the letter and placed it too atop his belongings, he would see to it before he laid down to sleep. There was silence between them, yet Lothíriel lingered.  
'Are you feeling well?' Éomer said.  
'I feel much better now, thank you. The girl that helped me told me you had asked her to draw me a bath?'  
'I thought you would like it.'  
She smiled.  
'I did, it was marvelous to wash that travel dirt off my skin.'  
'And how are you feeling..' he trailed off, uncertain of what to say and instead gestured towards her belly like a half-witted fool. A flicker of sadness passed in her eyes.  
'May I tell you the truth?'  
'Of course.'  
'I am scared, Éomer. I am scared about everything that is happening. My body is changing. Everything is changing and I know not what to do. I did not wish for any of this and I.. I miss home. I miss my father, my brothers..' tears welled up in her eyes.  
He brought her into his arms and rested his chin upon her head.  
'You are not alone Lothíriel. I am here.'  
She answered him with a soft sob and he stroke her hair to comfort her. Éomer did his best to calm her, yet he felt pretty alone himself. Though he had brought it upon himself. This girl was far away from home, in the arms of a man she barely knew, in a land much different from her home. And she was carrying a child, how could he try to understand how she was feeling? ' _Éowyn!'_ the thought flew through his mind. He would send for Éowyn, she had just birthed a child herself and the Valar knew he needed her by his side just as bad, if not more. As soon as the thought of childbirth had entered his mind, he pushed it away with all his might. Lothíriel did not need him to dwell on his own worry right now. She inched away from him and wiped her cheeks dry.  
'I.. I just can't seem to keep my tears at bay as of late.' she attempted a careful smile which he was quick to reciprocate.  
'Here,' she said and took hold of his hand. She opened her robe just enough to let his hand in and placed it on her belly. There was a definite bulge there, to Éomer's surprise. He had not noticed anything through her dress but he now clearly felt the roundness. With her hand still resting on his she looked up at him. Sadness had changed to beaming happiness in her eyes.  
'It is your heir Éomer.' she said. He could not get himself to move his hand and he stared at her when, to his great surprise, tears started welling up in his eyes as well. He removed his hand and once again brought Lothíriel into his arms. He held her tightly and she nestled her arms around him.  
 _'My heir will come.'_ he thought. _'But Aema it should have been you. I am sorry my love, I am sorry.'_

He could not stop a few tears from escaping and was relieved to see that Lothíriel mistook them for happiness. She carried his heir, yet he could not forget about the first time he had found out he was going to be a father. Earenwyn was the product of his love for Aema. He had been beyond happy, he had felt as if he would burst out of love. Even now, with all that had happened, his daughter still personified that happiness and he did not think it possible to love another the way he loved her.  
Yet in his arms he now held a women he barely knew. The child she carried was created in a shameful and short moment. ' _I will love this child.'_ he told himself. ' _I simply need time.'_ He found comfort in the fact that he still had some months to get used to this new situation.


	8. Chapter 8

They had set out at the break of dawn the next day. Éomer urged them on as fast as he could without causing Lothíriel discomfort. Many leagues still lay between them and Edoras when they rode out of the valley and he wanted to get there before night was upon them. Lothíriel was a capable rider and she had not uttered a single complaint along the way, though in the last hours she had grown noticeably uneasy. They did not speak much. Éomer's mind was quite occupied with what lay ahead and he figured the same thing claimed her attention.

He knew he would have to act with haste once back at Meduseld. He wanted to send for his sister, though he knew not if she would embark on such a journey with her young babe. He felt quite certain that she would have nothing against spending the mid-winter in her old home, though he could not know her husbands view on the matter.

He must also send word to Imrahil. This he dreaded far more than any battle he had ever faced. How would he ever come out of this with his honor intact? Asking for her hand would be the natural first step and he thought that his friend would greet the news happily. After all Imrahil was indeed his friend, and he had much to offer. Many men would be ready to marry the prince's beautiful daughter, only, not all of them could offer her a kingdom.

He figured it would take a rider, even a rider at great speed at least a fortnight to reach Dol Amroth, and then another to return. Lothíriel would be one month further along by the time her father's decision would reach them. Were the southerners to attend this wedding, yet another month would pass before it could take place. Then he would not marry her until mid-winter. She would be a good half-way by then. Very likely showing in a way they could not hide.

He sighed to himself. Imrahil was a clever man, and a father of four. Come spring and babe, no matter when he wedded her, he would have some explaining to do. Was he simply hoping for forgiveness once it was too late for anything else? He stifled a growl of frustration.

' _Coward.'_ he thought. ' _What will it take for you to own up to this?'_

He decided that it was not only a matter of courage. Were he to anger Imrahil, the alliance he was trying to save would be lost anyhow. The only way Imrahil would offer him a late pardon, and the only way the Prince would offer his consent, he decided, was if he managed to convince him that he loved his daughter. Truly loved her. A knot tightened in his stomach and he glanced over at Lothíriel. She was lost in thought, humming softly to herself a few steps ahead of him.

Imrahil had seen him with Aema. He had seen him in love. Could he possibly convince him that he had found love again? Lothíriel had lost her mother twenty years ago and her father still ached for his wife. He knew love and he knew grief. Éomer cursed to himself. Was there anything in this that could offer him some relief? One turn along the way that would be easy? He glanced back at the girl in front of him. Her black hair neatly pinned in a thick bun at the nap of her neck. Her deep blue cloak draped both her and her horse. The chilly wind left roses on her pale cheeks. The elf-blood seemed to grant her the same other-worldliness that the elves themselves possessed. Her statuesque figure. The way she strode rather than walked. The way her delicate hands worked with precision. Many men would see her as the ultimate price for a wife. Although he could do nothing but appreciate her beauty, after all he was not immune, he longed for something else.

He longed for a tiny being, reaching no higher than his ribs. With a beak of a nose and eyes bigger than seemed reasonable. An unruly golden head of hair and a temper to match his own. His lips curved into a smile at the memory of Aema's many outbursts and then the image of her deeply asleep from swinging ale like a rugged rider. How her hair had framed her face and how his chest had almost burst with love for her. With a start he realized that he had thought of her without the now familiar burning in his chest. Only as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it made itself known without delay. But for a short moment, her memory brought only the love and none of the pain and he clung to that. He wanted so desperately to see her in his mind without having to soon push her away to be able to bare the torture.

' _It shall pass.'_ people had told him. _'Time will dull the pain.'_ It had angered him then. He had never wanted to move on if that meant having to forget about her. But something now shifted in him. He wanted to remember the joy she brought, not the sorrow. Suddenly the bleak sun rays seemed warmer than mere moments ago. He felt stronger than he had in a long time.

Éomer's eyes again fell on Lothíriel and suddenly he was back in the present. He realized that in front of him rode the very opposite of his beloved. The tall and dark princess was ever the perfect lady. Always had a smile ready when the moment required it. An innocent joke, an attentive ear, knowledge of things far outside her realm of life. Never quick to anger, never judgmental. Never careless, until now. But she was not alone to blame for those last weeks.  
Aema had been a lady too. She was a ruler, and a well respected one. But her feet had seemed more firmly planted in the ground. Her knowledge was required from experience rather than books and she often let her emotions get the better of her. Yet he would marry the Princess of Dol Amroth.

He had vowed to give her all she desired. ' _Well,'_ he thought. ' _I have to make her believe before I could ever convince her father.'_


	9. Chapter 9

As they had ridden into Edoras, they had agreed to keep things to themselves until Prince Imrahil could give his consent. Éomer knew not how this news would be received among his people, nor among his friends and did not mind postponing finding out. He dismounted Firefoot in front of the stables, handed the reins to the stable hand who stood ready and hurried over to help Lothíriel down. Her eyes did not meet his as he placed her feet on the muddy ground but there was no mistaking the tint of rose on her cheeks. Suddenly Uli came squealing from inside the stables. Throwing her arms around Lothíriel and spurting questions, statements and mere noises all at once. Lothíriel grabbed the girl by the hands and laughed.

'It is good to see you Uli.' she said. 'I am weary from riding, perhaps you could accompany me but I do wish to rid myself of the travel dirt without delay.'  
'Yeah, I'll have warm water fetched for you. I'll be right there.' the girl did not even acknowledge Éomer. Something one may consider a breech of etiquette but no one took notice, they were all used to the girl's lack of tact by now. The girl left a thick silence behind her though.  
'Well.' Lothíriel began. 'I do need to get some rest.'  
'Yes, yes of course.' he said. 'May I break fast with you in the morning?'  
She smiled at him,  
'Yes, I shall see you then.' she said.  
He placed a kiss on her hand. He knew all too well what he was doing, letting it linger a moment too long than what was considered proper.  
'Good night, Lothíriel.' he said and watched her go.

Éomer wasted no time to get to his chambers. As politely as he could, he ignored the call for attention he received along the way. Upon entering he found Alise sitting in the cushioned chair by the crib. She lowered the embroidery hoop she held in her hands.

'Éomer King.' she said. 'I knew not when to expect you back.' she spoke softly.  
'Is she asleep?' he asked and Alise nodded. He unbuckled his sword with care and placed it atop his bed before walking over and looking down on the sleeping babe. He had wished to make it home earlier, he had longed to hold his daughter. Yet seeing her peacefully asleep gave him much joy. Alise rose and stood next to him.  
'She has been good?' he whispered.  
'As always.' Alise smiled and placed a hand on his arm. 'But what of you, my lord? You set out in the middle of the night, what worrisome news did you receive?'  
'Oh worry not,' he said. 'Nothing that cannot be handled.'  
Alise lowered her hand again but her eyes still rested on him.  
'What of the Lady Princess? Some say she was coming back with you?'  
' _News does travel fast.'_ he thought. ' _Even among my loyal men, who else would have known?'  
_ 'Yes, she is back.' he knew not what else to say. Alise studied him for a moment and on the inside he squirmed under her gaze.  
'Hm.' she said at last. 'I shall leave you then. I will be back tomorrow..' she paused. 'Now if there is anything I can do for you my lord..'  
He tore his eyes away from his baby girl.  
'I know Alise, thank you.'  
He suffered another lingering look from the woman before she curtsied and left the room.

Éomer sighed. It was good indeed to be back. He stripped down to his only his linen shirt and breeches. He washed himself off in the cool water still sitting in the pitcher. He splashed his face several times before wiping it on his shirt arm without much care. He put another piece of wood in the fire before pulling out parchment and sitting down by a small but sturdy table by one of the windows. There was no time to be wasted, he must send word to Prince Imrahil by morning. He drew nother deep sigh as he dipped the quill and began.

 _Imrahil, my brother,_ his letters seemed childlike compared to those of Lothíriel and Elrond. Uneven and lacking any of the beautiful flow. He stared at the parchment. The hand not holding the quill soon found its way to the pouch hanging around his neck. Those last couple of days had seem unreal in a way. Now, trying to write an actual proposal, his heart felt heavy. He pulled the pouch over his head and walked over and buried it under his pillow. Somehow it felt as if he was unfaithful. He could not ask for another woman's hand while Aema, or his thought of her, lay so close to his heart. Again he sat down and gripped the quill.

 _I hope this letter finds you well my friend._

 _Your daughter has returned from Rivendell, a journey I understand she enjoyed immensely. She is doing well and from what I understand she acquired much knowledge from the elves.  
_ _The young girl has caused no trouble at all. She is working hard and is proving herself to be an asset rather than a burden.._

He winced at the lie he printed onto the parchment. But he could not very well tell him about Uli's antics. Besides, the girl knew not better then but he hoped she did now.

 _I could elaborate much on life in Rohan but I do write to you with reason._ _Though it has not been a year since I buried my wife and I will not tell you my heart is yet healed I have realized that I am quite taken by your beautiful daughter._ _I write to you not as a King but as your brother as I am asking for her hand in marriage.  
_ _I cannot offer her ships the like of yours. I cannot offer her the open sea, as she is used to. I cannot offer her the grandeur of the court of Gondor but I offer my Kingdom, my unyielding loyalty, and my deepest love. If you can accept this, I am forever indebted to you for I know there is nothing more precious you have to give. From one father to another, I will dedicate my life to your daughters well being. She will lack nothing except the closeness to her family. I would shorten distances too was it within my power to do so. By my honor I will be the man your daughter deserves and the husband you wish for her. I hope you will forgive me but I have taken the liberty to speak to her about this matter. With joy I say to you tha she has accepted my proposal. Though we will of course await your reply. However, we see no reason in delaying this further than necessary and with your consent we wish to be married in the coming months. We wish to be together but the people of Rohan also needs something to celebrate. They too have suffered many losses as of late and deserves some happiness.  
_ _I ask you to not keep us waiting. As I am sure you understand, we are anxious to receive your word._

 _Forgive me brother if this comes as a surprise to you. Believe me, I share in the surprise. But your daughter is of age now and though I wish I could have delivered this news personally, I have obligations keeping me here._

 _Your loyal and ever friend.  
_ _Éomer._

He let a deep breath out and placed the quill back in the holder. He took no pride in the words he had written for they held very little truth. Yet one truth he had offered, he would spend his life making up for this deceit. He wished not to dwell on it any longer. What must be done, must be done. He folded the parchment, walked over to the dresser and placed it in a drawer. His hand searched the pouch but found it not. _'Funny how my hands cannot recall I took it off.'_ he thought but felt bare without it. He dug it out from under the pillow and hung it back in its place.

' _Winter's hold cannot last forever.'_ he recited while clutching it and looking down at his sleeping daughter. He tucked her little hands under the quilt and ran his finger along her tuft of hair.  
' _Is there anything more peaceful in this world than a sleeping babe?'_ he mused. She was so perfect where she lay, head tipped to one side and her little mouth wide open. He stroke her cheek and she grimaced slightly from the touch of his calloused, rough finger and he froze. He froze the same way many parents before him had frozen at the fright of awakening a baby. She settled back down only a moment later and he tip-toed off to his own bed where sleep overtook him soon after his head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

It was well into the morning once Éomer opened his eyes. The sun stood high enough to peak right into his window, noon could not be more than hour or so away. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his face. He looked over toward the crib only to find it empty. The nurse maids had gotten her earlier, or perhaps even Alise. He wondered why no one had bother to wake him. He had much to tend to this day. His absence over the last few days would mean tasks of his least favorite kind. Letters, records, requests and decisions. All keeping him inside, all tedious. There were other pressing matters at hand too. He must send off riders to both Ithilien and Dol Amroth at once. He sighed. Somehow he felt as if this was the first day of the rest of his life. He could not look that far ahead.

' _One day at a time'_ he thought. ' _I just gotta make it one day at a time.'_

He rose and dressed himself in clean, linen garbs he pulled from the old cupboard across the floor. A simple, brown tunic on top would do, he decided and buckled his sword belt around his waist. He pulled parts of the hair away from his face and tied it with a thin leather cord in the back.  
As he yanked the tunic in place he heard a knock on the door.

'Éomer King, are you decent?' it was Alise's voice.  
'Aye!. Step in.'  
Alise came in with the sleeping baby in her arms. Behind her followed one of the young girls attending the kitchen holding a tray.  
'Oh, good. You are up.' Alise said. 'It was time for her nap so I thought I'd put her down in here with you.'  
'She's asleep already?' he said, still longing to at least greet his daughter.  
'My King, it is almost midday, you slept so deeply we did not want to wake you. Figured you needed your rest. Perhaps you are hungry?' she said as the younger girl placed the tray on the table, curtsied and left.  
'Indeed,' said Éomer. 'Thank you.'

Alise turned her back to him and tucked the baby in as he sat down to eat. He broke a piece of warm bread and used it to scoop up some butter.  
'She really is the spitting image of her mother, is she not?' Alise said still arching over the crib. Éomer felt the tightness in the pit of his stomach return, he could not answer her. Every thought of Aema brought back the feelings of dishonesty. Though he knew not whether it was the dishonesty towards her or everyone else that made him feel worse. He stared out of the window, lost in thought.

'My lord. Is there something bothering you?'  
Alise had turned around and now rested her hands on the chair across from him. He snatched right out of his brooding and remembered he had to chew the bread he held in his mouth.  
'I may be overstepping...' she said. 'But if you do not mind me saying so, I have known you for some time now.. I can tell there is something on your mind?'

Éomer brought the mug of tea up to his lips and slurped it. He tried to buy some time for he knew not how to answer her without more lies staining his lips.  
'I have no business meddling in your affairs, my lord. But are you sure there isn't anything I could do for you?'  
He swallowed.  
'No Alise...' he said. 'There isn't anything you could do for me..' even he heard how pitiful he sounded. He wanted her to go away, yet he wanted to tell her. He had spoken to no one and he seldom felt the need to. Yet now so much was at risk. He felt very lonely and again his thoughts trailed off to his sister. He needed her here.  
'May I?' Alise said and gestured to sit down, he complied. She grabbed another mug and poured herself some tea.

' _She's insistant, but then again, she always has been..'_ he thought.

'I saw the Lady Princess earlier..' she began.  
' _Can this woman read minds?'_ he thought.  
'She looked... well.' she continued.  
Éomer cleared his throat.  
'Well yes. It's been a long journey from Rivendell, but I believe she is fine.'  
Alise's unyielding gaze rested upon him as she brought the mug to her lips and sipped on her tea.  
'So you are not going to tell me then?'  
'Tell you what exactly?'  
'Why the King himself set out in the middle of the night to bring home a Princess? Was she not accompanied by elves?'  
Éomer grew uneasy. What was it with this woman that made him squirm?  
 _'She should know her place!_ ' he thought but immediately felt horrible about demoting Alise to a mere attendant. She had always been more than that, he knew it and she obviously did too.

'They.. They got separated.' he was purposely vague.  
'The elves lost her? Try again...my lord.'  
Éomer shot her an annoyed look. He was her King, she should take his word.. But then again, she was right for not doing it.  
'Oh don't try to scare me with those fiery eyes of yours. You're just being a grump. See like I said, I saw the Lady Princess this morning.. And she looked more than well, my lord. She seemed to be..almost glowing..'  
'What do you mean _glowing_?' he spat.  
'I've seen enough women.. _glow_...my lord. Is our Lady Princess in some sort of trouble?'  
'Are you here to _gossip_ , Alise?' Éomer was loosing his temper with the lady. 'Cause I assure you, I have better things to do.'  
'I know you do, My good lord-important. But correct me if I am wrong. If the Lady Princess is with child, on your watch.. There's a certain Prince in the south that very well might have your head for it. I thought perhaps I could be of assistance, who else will help you with this mess? Éothain? Will he handle a pregnant woman for you? The Elf-Lord? What will you tell him? That one of his little elflings did the no-no with a human girl? Do you think he will take well to that? And are you sure you want to be the one to tell him?'  
'SILENCE WOMAN! _'_ Éomer barked... and silence he got.

With his elbows on his knees, he leaned his forehead on his clutched hands and closed his eyes. He tried to calm himself but he felt as if his whole body was trembling.  
'Éomer...' Alise whispered..'What did you do?'


	11. Chapter 11

Éomer buried his face in his hands as Alise sat in stunned silence. A silence soon interrupted by Earen stirring in her crib. Éomer's outburst had awoken her but Alise was quickly there to hush her back to sleep. Once the girl was settled, Alise turned back to him.

'So the child is yours?' she asked her voice free of any expression.  
'Indeed.' he murmured without looking at her. How could he?  
'When? When will she birth this child of yours?'  
'Late May.'  
Alise returned to silence but he still could not bare to look at her.  
'I ask your pardon.' Alise said and hurried for the door. Though he did not catch her face, her whole body told him that she was far from pleased.  
'Alise!' he called out after her. 'Wait!'  
She disappeared out through the door and he heard the echo of her running steps fade.

He called for an attendant to watch Earen and a short while later he sat off after her. He ran down the steps of Medulsed, forcing people to step aside for the rushing king. He had no time to care about their wondering looks. He made it to her house and banged on the door while trying to catch his breath.

'Alise!' he called. 'Please open your door!' He received no answer. Carefully he pushed the door and it gave way. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. He found her by the kitchen in the common room. Keeping her back to him, she wiped some bowls furiously with a rag.  
'Alise,' he said. 'May I please come in?'  
She slammed down the bowl she held, causing pots and mugs to rattle and fall. Placing her hands on the wooden counter top, she slouched her head, still refusing to face him.  
'What would you have me say?' Éomer said, still standing in the doorway.  
'I would have you tell me if you have indeed lost your mind?' she hissed over her shoulder.  
Éomer struggled to find his words.  
'Alise I am sorry.'

She let out mirthless chuckle and then tossed the rag into the mess of bowls and pots. Grabbing a couple of mugs and a pitcher she walked over and placed them on the table by the window. She filled the mugs with ale and gestured for him to sit while offering him one of them. She brought her own to her lips and swept it all down at once, then poured another one before finally sitting down opposite him.  
'Oh my good lord. You need not apologies to me.' she said while her eyes trailed out through the window. 'You are but a man, am I right? A warrior of the north. A rider of the mark, a king. But how can you stand against urges? What good is a sword when you face temptation?' her dark gaze fell upon him and he dared not face it. He took a sip of ale.

'Where is your husband?' he said.  
'In your stables I would assume. Perhaps on the training ground. Perhaps he rode out of Edoras. I know not exactly how he spends his days, I know I shall expect him home for supper.'  
'Alise I..' he began.  
'No, you needn't..' she interrupted. She seemed to have calmed down considerably. 'You must forgive me. It is not my place to..' she trailed off. 'The month of May, you said?'  
'Aye.'  
'What now?'  
Éomer eyed her for a moment. He had already told her too much, but then again, since she already knew, what harm could she cause that she couldn't already?  
'I sent word to her father this morning.'  
Alise's eyebrows shot up and Éomer gathered strength for the rest.  
'I am asking for his consent to marry her..'

Silence fell over the room for some time. After a short while Alise poured more ale for them both.  
'Is it not too early in the day for several mugs?' Éomer said.  
'Not this day.' she said and took a big gulp.

He followed her example and then fell into thought. Saying it out loud to made it all the more real. She had been Aema's closest confidant and friend. She was, except for his daughter, the closest thing to his wife he had left. If anything, that broad northern accent served as a constant reminder of the little land where he had found a little lady, who had captured all of his heart. Suddenly it all overwhelmed him. He had to clear his throat twice to rid himself of the sadness that threatened to overtake him.  
'Rohan needs a queen...' she said and her words pained him. 'Rohan needs an heir.'  
He slumped over in his chair. Studying the toes of his boots, his hands. Trying to focus on anything just to stop the tears from welling up.  
'She is a good choice for a queen. And a lovely girl.'  
'Mm.' Éomer said, still bowing his head.  
'It is certainly the honorable thing to do..' she paused and swallowed. 'Do pardon my reaction earlier, it's just..' another pause. 'It has not been that long..' her voice broke into a whisper.  
Éomer frowned and could feel his nostrils flaring from the straining self-control he was exercising.

'Éomer,' Alise said and waited until he looked up at her. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
'Do you love her?'  
No matter how hard he tried, a sob overtook him. He grimaced and turned away from her in a futile attempt to hide it.  
'Oh Éomer..' Alise stood and walked over to him. She gripped his face between her hands and forced him to look at her. She wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks in a motherly fashion.  
'You are King. No one who has ever felt the true weight of duty, will tell you it is easy. And this, Éomer, is your duty, if your house is not to perish with you.' She knelt down before him and took his hands in hers. Tears were now falling from her eyes. 'Not only must you produce an heir, you must also do right by this girl.'  
Éomer closed his eyes and nodded.  
'You have failed no one, do you hear me? Do right by this girl and you have failed no one.' she squeezed his hands. 'Aema knew the burden of the crown. She knew it better than I think you understand. How many times do you think I watched her place her people in front of herself? Marrying you is the only thing she ever did to please her own heart. You, Éomer was the happiest she'd ever been. You have to know that. However, she may have had some opinions about you bedding a princess you were supposed to look after...'  
Éomer surprised himself with a chuckle,  
'Oh, yes indeed. I am sure of it.' he said with a sad smile.  
'Now,' Alise said while standing up and pulling him up with her. She wiped the last traces of tears off his face and brought him into an embrace. 'Now we clean up this terrible mess you made.'  
He held her tightly for a moment. He felt less lonely than he had.

'Thank you.' he said as he released her. He looked at the woman in front of him and wondered whenever they became friends? But he felt a strong bond to her and he loved her dearly. In lack of his sister, he found to his surprise, Alise made a pretty good substitute.  
Alise smiled at him.  
'Off you go now. And put on something more regal than that drab tunic of yours. You are a King after all, at least try to look the part!'


	12. Chapter 12

Days came and went and for every day that passed, winter became more present. Éomer had much to do. He usually spent half his days closed in his study and the other half tending to tasks outside of the Golden Hall. There was much to tend to before winter would hit them with all its might.

He had received word from Éowyn. She declined his invitation to spend the winter month with him, she was not yet ready to travel that distance with her small child. Though she did not say so, it was evident that she was still adjusting to motherhood and not all that confident as of yet. Éomer also realized that he had not conveyed just how much he wanted her there. He had sent her something more resembling a casual invite, a chance to come, if it would have pleased her, than a brotherly request. He knew she would have come, had she known. Thus in hindsight he was glad she was able to choose for herself. The letter from Dol Amroth had still to come, but Éomer awaited a rider any day now.

Lothíriel did much else than simply bide her time. She had taken to organizing all her notes from Rivendell. Carefully she printed them into leather bound books. Creating alphabetized reference books, drawing pictures of herbs and carefully including recipes for healing brews. She spent much of her time in the chamber she had been accommodated which suited her well, for her pregnancy left her weary. She knew she was luckier than lots of women, for she did not suffer the horrendous morning nausea that befell so many, still she longed for the day that would not include two or more naps.

Every night they would dine together. Éomer found it pleasant, once he had gotten over the first night's awkwardness. After supper he would sit with Earenwyn, Uli was usually with them and Lothíriel would read to them. She read about history, about elves and kings. About trolls and wizards. She told stories from the deepest south to the furthest north. It was a way, she claimed, to educate Uli and Éomer never quite admitted how much he, himself enjoyed it. Alise was usually there during the days but since he now had both Gondorian ladies under his roof, he was glad to send her home at an early hour. She had earned it.

Some night's Uli attempted the reading. She did well though she was not nearly as fluent or as dramatic as Lothíriel was, but that gave the princess a chance to either play with Earen or work on her embroidery, something she thoroughly seemed to take pleasure in.  
Éomer often found himself resting his eyes on the dark, lean woman. He wondered if he could ever muster any stronger feelings for her. Whenever she caught him glancing, he had to remind himself that he committed no crime, and the smile that usually appeared confirmed that she did not mind it at all. They were as good as betrothed after all, it was only natural his gaze would linger. Uli had noticed, he could tell but to his surprise the taunting never came. She seemed genuinely happy when they gathered around the hearth at night. They were almost like a family and the thought had crossed his mind that perhaps the girl did not want to risk ruining anything. For whatever reason she kept silence, he was grateful.

He had spoken to Alise once more. He had shared his concern for how the people of Rohan would greet the news. He had asked what she thought was the best way to announce it, for he himself was lost.

' _Éomer, they lost their queen indeed. But you lost your wife. The grief is yours and they grieved for you. Worry not,'_ she had said. ' _They will celebrate this heir and they will celebrate your joy, however you choose to present it.'_ Éomer had a hard time trusting it. As many expressions of sympathy that he had received in the last year, it seemed it was all people thought about. But perhaps it was as Alise had told him, perhaps they only shared it with him.

* * *

'Éomer, Éomer!' it was Lothíriel's voice coming from the hallway outside of his study. She rounded the corned with great haste. She must have sprinted all the way from the great hall, judging from the panting. In her hurry she also forgot to address him correctly, but Éomer paid it no mind. It was usually her, not him that underlined the value of propriety. In her hand she held a letter.

'A rider came from Dol Amroth.'  
Éomer rose and rounded the desk to meet her. She shoved the letter in his hand and he recognized the seal, the letter came from Imrahil. Lothíriel could not manage to stand still, her panting exchanged for excitement.  
'Well? Are you not going to open it?' she said.  
Éomer broke the seal and unfolded the parchment. In his hand he held the sentence to the rest of his life.  
'What does it say?' Lothíriel said while he was reading the first words of greeting.  
Éomer finished reading and then placed the parchment on his desk. He could hear Lothíriel's breathing coming to a halt. He turned around to face her.

'Your father gives his consent.' he said and forced a smile. Lothíriel squealed and threw her arms around him. He could do nothing but catch her. He had expected to feel relieved to a certain extent, the option would not have been preferable by any means, yet relief failed him in that moment.  
'Éomer that is wonderful news.' she inched away from him and he swiftly had to paint his face with glee. He looked at her, trying to think of something appropriate to say. He found nothing. Instead he reached out and cupped a hand under her chin then he leaned in. He paused for only the shortest while before he pressed his lips against hers. She reached up and placed her hands around his neck and when he put his arm around her he could feel her relax against him.  
'Indeed.' he said when pulled away while still resting a hand on her cheek that now showed clear signs of flushing. She looked deep into his eyes and he saw a light that had not been there before. His heart ached for her. He too had shared kisses of love, he knew what she was feeling, it was the most marvelous feeling of them all. Only, she was the only one sensing it. He tried his best to imitate the sensation and judging from her smile, he succeeded.  
'We will be married, Éomer.'  
'Yes we will. But Lothíriel, there was bad news also. Your father regrets not being able to travel to Edoras for the wedding. You can read yourself, he will send your brother Amrothos in his stead.'  
'Oh,' she said. 'I would have wished to have father here. But I will be very glad to see Amrothos as well.' it was obvious that she was not about to let that dampen her mood.  
'According to your father, we can expect Amrothos in a fortnight or less.'  
'So he already rode out?' suddenly she seemed a little disappointed.  
'I assume so, or he is readying to leave as we speak. Why?'  
'Oh it's nothing..' she said and looked down at her hands. 'If I would have had the time I would have asked him to bring me something, that is all. But no matter. He is coming and this is all going to be well and good.' she smiled at him again.  
'Oh my. I must write my father without delay, and my sister-by-law. My letters will not reach them before we announce it anyway, will you pardon me?' she said.  
'Of course.'  
She giggled and hurried off.

Éomer stood looking after her, again she had reminded him of her youth. There was the scholar and there was the girl, this day she had displayed the latter. 


	13. Chapter 13

The news of the coming wedding had been greeted by a much smaller reaction from the people of Edoras than Éomer had anticipated. They had cheered, raised their tankards and offered their well wishes to the royal couple, as were expected of them. If there were any murmurs of the amount of time that had passed since their queen's passing, none reached Éomer's ears. It had been a huge relief to him. Éomer figured Éothain might have been right when he had said;  
 _'After everything we have endured these last years. Starvation, Saurman's curse, the end of an age, a King's death.. The queen's passing. Forgive me for saying so, but I do not believe they find this even worth mentioning.'_

Some days after the announcement was made, a company rode into Edoras under the banner of Dol Amroth. Éomer had received word of their coming and stood together with his betrothed upon the steps of Medusled to greet them. Éomer had placed a chaste hand on the princess back to display their relationship in an appropriate manner.

Amrothos dismounted and took of his helm. He was dark and lean as his sister, but taller still. He matched Éomer in height, if not in strength nor width of shoulders. At Pellenor Fields, Éomer had learned that this man was a far better bowman than he was wielding a sword. He was the youngest of the prince's sons and thus closest to Lothíriel in age. Éomer knew Lothíriel cherished her brother deeply, out of her three brothers, he believed Amrothos was the one she felt closest to.

The man greeted Éomer King and his sister in the way decorum demanded. It never seized to amaze Éomer how those Gondorians never let propriety give way for emotions. The happiness of seeing each other was evident, if you stood close enough to the siblings to notice the glee in their smiles. Yet they would never dream of doing anything improper there, on the steps of the hall for all to see.

After Amrothos have had a chance to settle in, Éomer invited him to dine with the King and coming queen. Any other night Uli would dine with them as well, but under the pretense that Earen needed watching, Éomer had lured her away from this first meal. He needed not her blunt honesty to give away truths that needed not be spoken.  
They ate and while Lothíriel pressed her brother for any and every news of her homeland. He had to give detailed reports of the whereabouts of her older brothers, her father and tell her all of how Dol Amroth was coming along for the winter.

'Now,' Amrothos said. 'If I may speak of something else than the rest of our family for one moment. I brought you something, dear sister.' He reached for a bundle and handed it to Lothíriel across the table.  
'What is is?' she asked.  
'Why don't you see for yourself?' her brother smiled.  
She unfolded it and within lay a circlet crown of hammered gold. Color-shifting sea-pearls adorned it and if one looked closely, one could see engraved swans along the whole thing.

'Mother's circlet..' she said as her breath caught in her throat. 'Amrothos, how did you know?'  
'I should not take the honor for this, sister. Father wanted you to have it.'  
Lothíriel covered her mouth to hinder a sob. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
Éomer, who was sitting next to her, placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. That earned a lingering look from her brother. For a moment it confused Éomer since he saw something resembling challenge in the southerner's eyes. Éomer's attention soon shifted from her brother to her.  
'My father had it made for their wedding day.' Lothíriel explained, while beaming at Éomer. 'Remember how I told you I would have wished my brother to bring me something?'  
'Yes.'  
'This was it.' she smiled from ear to ear. 'Oh Amrothos, thank you!' she stood and rounded the table to finally throw herself into her brother's arms.

* * *

Later that eve, Éomer sat in his study to finish up the work he had put aside for the days visit. Normally he would spend the night with Lothíriel, Uli and Earen. This night, however, he had asked Uli to watch the babe to offer the Dol Amroth-siblings a chance to spend time together. To his surprise Amrothos came to see him.

'May I come in?' the southerner said where he stood in the doorway.  
'Of course. Can I offer you something?' Éomer gestured towards the tray that held a pitcher of ale.  
'No, thank you. I wish only to speak with you.'  
He sat down in the chair across the desk.  
'What would you like to speak of?' Éomer said.  
'My sister, as you may assume.' the prince stated rather bluntly and Éomer felt his guard go up. The challenging look at the dinner table, the quite stiff greeting earlier in the day. If this prince had something on his mind, he was about to find out.  
'What of the Princess?' Éomer asked.  
'I know my father considers you one of his dearest friends. But you see, Lothíriel is very dear to us all. We love her beyond measure...'  
'As do I.' Éomer said.  
'Do you?'  
'I beg your pardon?' Éomer had to stop his mouth from falling open. Gone was the polite man from earlier. Gone was any trace of Gondorian propriety. His body tensed up, he was not eagerly anticipating the rest of this conversation.  
'Against my wishes, my father has already granted you consent to marry my little sister. I insisted on coming here to talk to you myself before any such agreements where made. Arranging beneficial marriages may not be unheard of in Gondor, but it was never our wish that such fate should befall our beloved Lothíriel.'  
'I assure you, such will not be her fate. This is not a union of political gain.' Éomer said.  
'Is it not?'  
'If there is any gain to be had, it is merely a coincidental benefit.'  
'And what benefit does my sister stand to gain from this, according to you?'  
Éomer was loosing his patience with the boy.  
'I offer her a good life. I offer her all I have, I offer her a kingdom. Show me a man that will offer her more?' his impatience tainted his voice.  
Amrothos studied him for a moment.  
'This kingdom of yours,' he said. 'It is cold. It is worn with age. It is.. quaint I guess some would call it. I prefer the term _simple._ '

Éomer rose with such force his chair tumbled backwards and hit the floor with a bang. Leaning over his desk he locked eyes with Amrothos who seemed taken aback by his sudden move.  
'You would do well not to insult my country as you are enjoying our hospitality, Prince Amrothos.' he growled between clenched teeth. 'And you would be wise to refrain from insulting its king.'  
Amrothos rose also, leaning forward he lowered his voice.  
'And you, Éomer King, would do well in honoring my sister.' he said. 'Funny thing, how you proudly proclaim you offer her more than any man could, except.. You did not mention love. And see, Lord King of the Riddermark, that is all I wish for her. You are right in that you show me hospitality, now show me you love my sister the way you loved that little northern queen of yours and I shall believe you. I saw you then, Éomer King. And I am not seeing that now. Whatever your reasons for marrying her, I hope they are the right ones, for the sake of my father's loyalty to you. If you excuse me.' he said. 'I must find Lothíriel, for I had promised her she could show me this new home of hers.'

He turned his back to Éomer, yet his pride was clear as he left the room.

Éomer stood for a moment, fuming over the fact that this frilly-clad, strutting, southern snob had shown him such ignominy. Once he was sure the man was out of earshot, he sent everything atop his desk flying across the room with a snarl. How could a decent man such as Imrahil, spawn such a foolish boy?


	14. Chapter 14

Pieces of parchment still sailed towards the floor when Uli emerged in the door.  
'Oh.' she said with surprise while looking over the utter mess of parchments, mugs and spilled ale. 'Is this not a good time?'

Éomer stood unable to answer her, his nostrils still flaring with anger. She bent down to pick up the parchments that lay scattered around her feet. She piled them neatly and placed them back atop the now empty desk.  
'Uli you need not do that.' he said finally but she was already done with a second pile and was going for the tray and mugs. He picked his chair up and sank into it. Once she had cleared the worst of the mess off the floor she sat down in the chair that Amrothos had vacated.  
'This may not be my place...' she said and caught Éomer's attention. During the time he had known her, that statement alone was the most humble he'd ever heard the girl.  
'I did not mean to overhear, but I did.' she continued. 'I think the prince was rather rude to you, if I may say so.'  
'Yes, well. I would appreciate if you were to keep whatever you heard to yourself Uli.'  
'I will take it to my grave.' she said in a serious tone. 'I just don't want you to listen to him. The things he said made me angry.'  
'He's only looking after his sister, it is any brother's prerogative.'  
'It made you angry too!' she said with slight annoyance while sweeping her arm over the mess he had created.  
'No Uli, it just..'  
'Hit a nerve?' she said.  
'Uli.' his voice warned her to continue that trail of thought. She sniffed at him.  
'I for one could not be happier that you are marrying Lady Lothíriel. That means that I get to stay here, doesn't it? Or are you sending me away once you have children of your own?'  
'No, why would you say that Uli?'  
'Well, good. I only wanted to know. And you know what else?'  
'No I don't,' he sighed. 'But I am rather sure I'm about to find out.'  
She pursed her lips at him.  
'I believe you do love the lady princess.'

Éomer was taken aback, and in truth uncomfortable that she had decided to bring it up. Uli might be the last person he wanted to have this conversation with. He had no time to reply.  
'Why else would you set off after her? Why else would you take her in, take me in? You two have been spending an awful lot of time together and given it may of be her making but you have certainly done very little to stop it. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her. She's a pretty thing, I can't blame you. But for that princeling to suggest otherwise. It's just rude!'  
Éomer smiled, a little relieved that she had not caught on to the truth.  
'Brother or not, he should congratulate you, not question you. Right?'  
Éomer raised his eyebrows and nodded. The girl had a point.

'Now, I only came to tell you that Earen is tucked in for the night and I wish to do the same, if that would please you.'  
'Of course Uli. Thank you. And remember..'  
'Not a word, need I remind you every single day that I'm no half-wit?' she rose to leave but paused before she reached the door.

'You know, if there was even a sliver of truth in what he said... I believe you will come to love her. She may be a Gondorian noble, with everything that implies. She may have been schooled for something quite different from.. this.. I even find her kind of boring sometimes..  
'Do not say such things.' Éomer interrupted.  
'Yes, yes.. I mean no disrespect. I just mean to say that despite all of that, I think she's a good person. And I think you are a good person and I believe that if you only got used to the idea, the two of you could be really happy together... I'll take my leave now. A good night to you, my lord.'

Éomer stared after the girl. It left him quite baffled that in her blunt, heedless, whirlwind of a mind, she could bring forth such insight.


	15. Chapter 15

'Éomer, we must have a new tunic made for you?' Lothíriel said.  
'Oh, I will go by the seamstress later today,' said Alise. 'She has a swift hand, and swifter still when it is for the King I'm sure.'  
The women giggled.  
'But what of your hair dear.' said Alise 'Would you prefer it all up or only partially? Your mother's circlet would look lovely if we pull it back at least a little, don't you think?'  
'Oh can't you wear those fancy pins you've got?' said Uli.  
'Amrothos is actually at the seamstress now, Alise. I wish I would have thought of it and we could have saved a trip. He's having her make me ribbons like the ones women wear in Dol Amroth.'  
'Oh what a splendid idea. And that brother of yours sure is a good one, I'm sure he does not mind my lady.' said Alise. 'Not all men would be so helpful.'  
Lothíriel did not notice, but Éomer certainly did not miss the glance Alise shot his way.

The rest of it turned into mere noise for Éomer who had suffered through a whole midday meal of this cackle. His head was starting to ache from all the questions. How could they find so much to talk about and force decisions on in one-single-day. He did not remember his last wedding day causing him so much strain. Given it had been in the shadow of the great battle, there was no room for extravagant feasting and Aema had never laid claim to anything but what she got. She had been breathtaking that day. She could have worn a torn sack and he was sure he would still have been her husband before days end. He had tried to explain it to this new bride of his, that he would find her beautiful no matter, but he had only been met with a blank stare and a very brief pause before his voice was overruled by the other women who assured her she had every right to go above and beyond. Sometimes he wondered if a wedding was the womenfolk's chance to collectively get back at their men for something that they probably did.

'Éomer King.' it was Éothain's voice that carried over the women's laughter.  
Éomer looked up and saw the man standing at the end of the table.  
'Aye Éothain, what can I do for you?'  
'Pardon ladies for interrupting,' he said. 'But I must ask the King to come with me.'  
Disappointed sighs came from all of them.  
'Very well,' Alise said and then turned to Éomer. 'But the King will be back here well _before_ supper so I can have everything I need for the seamstress.'  
'Aye ma'am.' Éomer said and Éothain suffocated a chuckle at his king having to bow to the women.

He left the golden hall in Éothain's company.  
'So, what do you need of me?' Éomer said as they made it down the stairs of Meduseld.  
'Oh nothing. I simply could not bare to see you suffer so.' Éothain snickered. 'I thought you could use a ride.'  
Éomer gave off a hearty laugh and patted his friend on the back.  
'You know me too well, friend. Please, let's ride far away from this frenzy. However I do wonder where this enthusiasm lays hidden when it comes to winter preparations, or storage inventory. It would actually be somewhat useful then.'  
'Oh let them have it. Or do you prefer a displeased lady?'  
'For everything that is good in this world, no!' Éomer said with feigned horror.

A rider came to a halt in the stable yard just as they entered.  
'That is one of our scouts.' said Éothain. 'Please, allow me.' and he sped up his steps to greet the dismounting rider. They swiftly exchanged a few words before Éothain returned.  
'He came from the Eastfold my lord. He brings word of your sister.'  
'Éowyn?'  
'Aye, half a dozen soldiers of Ithilien is accompanying her. She will arrive at nightfall. Did you not know she was coming?'  
'No, I thought she was not. Is Faramir with her?'  
'The scout said her, a babe and the soldiers. Nothing of her husband my lord.'  
'She declined my invitation, I wonder what made her change her mind?'  
'We will take that ride at a later time my lord.' Éothain said. 'You better prepare for more women in your house come nightfall.' And with a laugh he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

'Éowyn!' He wrapped his arms around his sister and lifted her off the ground. His heart was close to bursting with joy from seeing her again. She laughed as she clung to his shoulders.  
'I cannot believe you are here.' he let her down and clasped her face between his hands as he placed a lingering, soft kiss upon her forehead.  
'It is good to see you sister.'  
'I couldn't very well stay away. Where you not going to tell me about this wedding?' she furrowed her brows but her smile took the edge off of her feigned anger.  
'Oh, that.' he said.  
'Yes, you have lots to tell me dear brother. But first there's someone I'd like you to meet.' She turned to one of the soldiers and took the bundle from his arms. Her face lit up as she looked at the baby she was now holding. 'Éomer, meet Elboron.'

Éomer held out his arms and with care she handed over the boy.  
'Oh my, I had forgotten how small they are.' he said as he looked down on the baby. Elboron lay still in his arms, trying to focus his eyes on the bearded face above him. 'Éowyn he is a marvelous child indeed.' Éomer said with a smile, never letting his eyes leave the baby.  
'He is, isn't he?' she said and he could make out the pride in her voice.  
'So you are the one who will bring some northern strength into the south.' Éomer said while softly stroking the tiny little knuckles that poked out of the blanket.  
'I believe his mother's already done that.' Éowyn said and cupped a hand over the babe's head in a way only a mother would. 'With any luck he's inherited more of his father's traits though.' She smiled.  
Éomer brought the babe closer to his face and whispered in his ears,  
'Don't listen to your mother, boy. If ever you grow tired of reading about battle, you are welcome to Edoras and I shall teach you all I know.'  
'Well I assume I could spare him for a couple of days.' Éowyn snorted and took the baby in her arms again. 'Now I must lay this little one down for the night. But I am not done with you just yet, brother.'  
'Perhaps your chiding could await the morning?' Éomer said. 'You must be weary from traveling, would you not like some rest?'  
'I am a mother now, Éomer. I do not remember what rest implies. You will await me, if you try to go off to sleep, I will awake you.'  
Éomer chuckled and kissed her head again.  
'You know where to find me.'

* * *

'I sometimes miss the stables' said Éowyn. She had as expected found Éomer in there. The stables lay quiet in the late night, only the soft chewing of the horses and the occasional snort could be heard over Éomer's humming. The air, though cool, carried the warmth of the animals.  
'Sometimes I visit our stables in Ithilien, but it is not the same..' she continued. 'I am not expected to do any work in there so I only tend to worry the attendants when I try. Yet I go there, only to smell the horses and enjoy their company..'

Éomer hung the bridles he was holding on its hook on the wall and wiped off his hands on his breeches. He sat down on a bale of hay and gestured for her to join him. Bringing out a rag from his pocket he tried to wipe off the last of the grease from his fingers. Greasing the leather was a messy business, but one he did not mind. Éowyn sat down next to him and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself.

'So..' she said at length. 'You are marrying the daughter of Prince Imrahil?'  
'Aye. How did you know?'  
'Alise sent word. It arrived not long after your letter. Why did you not tell me? Do you think I would have stayed idly in Ithilien had I known?'  
Èomer sighed. ' _Alise, of course..'_ he thought.  
'First of all, I knew not this to be the outcome at that time, and I did not want you to make this journey unless you wished it.' he said.  
'Oh you bull. Have you learned nothing of women? Why do you keep insisting on making decisions on our account?'  
Éomer smiled and shook his head.  
'Now tell me brother, what is this really about?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'The man who rode out of Gondor in mid summer was by no means about to court a lady, even less about to marry one.'  
Éomer clenched his jaw, he knew not how to tell his sister what he had done. If there was anyone who's judgment he genuinely feared, it was hers. Éowyn's eyes fell on the pouch that hung around his neck and for once had found its way out from underneath his tunic.

'You never wrote me after your journey north. How did it go?' she said.  
'I did not write you for I had nothing to say.'  
'Éomer I am sorry you had to endure that. I would have gone with you, had I not been so close to giving birth.'  
He took her hand in his.  
'I know dear sister, I know. It was.. what it was and now it is over.'  
'Was it hard, seeing her city again?'  
'Well first of all, Romen could never be called a city. It's no more than a few merchants and farmers gathered on a hill. And yes, many dark memories are etched in my memory. Grima.. The price on my head. I had nothing when I arrived at her doorstep.' he paused. 'And even the fond memories did nothing but hurt.'  
Éowyn leaned her head on his shoulder and gripped his hand tighter.  
'I know brother. But it is now done. You may yet have to return for the sake of your daughter, but in due time.' she said and they fell into silence for a short while.

'She's with child.' Éomer said at last. 'Lothíriel, she's carrying my child.' He figured there was no way around it, no hiding the truth in elaborate speech. Éowyn sat straight up at his words. Confusion veiled her face.  
'Éomer.. When? How?'  
He looked at her with big eyes.  
'Would you like me to recite my.. nightly.. endeavors? I hardly think that is the kind of tale any brother wishes to share with his sister.'  
'You dumb ox, I understand _how._ ' said Éowyn. 'As you know I do have a child myself.'  
'See, and you can very well spare me the details of how that came to be thank you.'  
'I mean.. I understand that men have.. certain..' she hesitated. '..needs.'  
Éomer let out a low growl and grimaced, she was not about to save him from the discomfort.  
'But Éomer, a _Princess_? I would assume a rider such as yourself very well know where to find.. ladies.. to accommodate you.'  
'That is enough sister.' he said bringing forth his commanding voice.  
Éowyn rose and stared down at her squirming brother.  
'Or do you love her?' she said. 'For if it is so, you must pardon my insensitivity.'  
Éomer turned his face away from her gaze.  
'Well that seems to be the question everyone's asking these days.'  
'Well do you?'

He rose and suddenly towered over his sister. He brought his face close to hers.  
'It was one night Éowyn. One night of drunken haze. One moment of very poor judgment on my part. I thought I would never feel that way again. I thought.. and then I did.. and she was there, and.. One moment, that was all. Believe me I wanted to make it right. I tried.. And then this..' his frustration grew as he stumbled upon his words. Was there a way to coherently explain this situation? He doubted it.  
'So you are marrying her out of duty then?' Éowyn said and somehow he seemed to be able to trace relief in her voice. Out of all the reactions she could have offered, that would not have been his guess.  
'What else can I do?'  
'What of the girl?'  
'What of her?' he said.  
'How does she fare in all of this?'  
'She seems happy.'  
'Happy?' Éowyn was back to confusion.  
'Aye. She claims her heart belongs to me.'  
'...And she thinks yours belongs to her..?' Éowyn said with slight disbelief.  
Éomer sighed again.  
'Aye.'

Éowyn sank back down onto the hay and Éomer followed. He was too tired to stand, somehow the weight on his shoulders suddenly seemed too heavy.  
'Oh Éomer.' she said. 'how did it come to this?'  
'I thought we had already established that.'  
'I wished that you would one day find happiness again. That one day, a woman would hold your heart as Aema did. But not like this.'  
'You don't think that was also my wish? Not only am I a dishonorable man, I have risked much with my thoughtless actions. If her father were to find out..'  
'He has given his consent though I assume?' Éowyn said.  
'Indeed. Under the pretense that I love his daughter. One of her brother's are here and he does not seem as easily fooled.'  
'So that's your plan then? To fool not only her but everyone else into thinking you are a couple in love? Could you not have done it any other way? A marriage of our houses is a good union, could you not have insisted upon that?'  
'And told her father what exactly, once a child was born out of wedlock? I'm hoping that once this child is born, Imrahil will mistake my actions for impatience and forgive a young couple in love their indiscretions. What choice do I have?'  
'You are one cunning Rohir, brother. I did not think you could muster such shrewdness.'  
'It is not as if I find it enjoyable, not at all.'  
'So her brother's here? And he's not trusting this?'  
'No, and he's right to doubt it. I do not quite know how to convince him.'  
'Is it really any of his concern? Her father offered his consent, why is this boy meddling?'  
'I may not agree with his actions, but I do understand him. If it was you Éowyn. If I had suspected Faramir for marrying you out of any reason but love, I would have had his insides paint the walls of his chamber.'  
'Oh no need to be dramatic brother. Faramir loves me and you know it.'  
'Aye, and so he lives.'  
She slapped his upper arm but put no real effort nor attention into it.

'So we have a wedding. Where the bride is happily in love and the groom is spending his nights with his horse, brooding. We have a child out of wedlock and a brother who's sniffing you out like a wolf. And you claim you did not need me?'  
'I never claimed I didn't need you sister. You cannot imagine how happy I am that you are here.'  
'You surprise me brother, and I would not have wanted to miss this for anything in this world. Now, let us get some rest, apparently we have much to do.'

* * *

 _*** Thank you all for reading and for your encouraging comments and messages. /MRS CVDL_


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding day was drawing near and Meduseld was bustling with activity. This morning Éomer had sent off the last letters to his friends an allies. None would receive the news in time but it was an important detail nonetheless. As he had sent off the letter to his friend Aragorn, he could not help but wonder how it would be received. Aema had been dear to Gondor's King well before Éomer had walked into her life and his friend had always been protective of her. He found comfort in the knowledge that even though Aragorn was an honorable man indeed, he was not one to dwell on the past. There would inevitably be some questions about why Éomer's courtship of the southern princess was of such short nature, though he trusted most people would be polite enough not to ask. He also trusted that once his heir was born, all the questions concerning a short courtship would be answered. Éowyn had of course not missed the opportunity to point out that this was the now two out of two weddings on his part where a baby was already on the way.

With the letter's sent off, Éomer had called off as many of his duties as he could. He wanted to spend his days with his daughter, sister and future queen rather than locked away with his councilors. Outwardly, Éowyn and Lothíriel seemed to get along in a splendid way. Éowyn had confided in him that Lothíriel at one point had revealed to her that she held some doubt when it came to his affections. Éowyn of course, his sworn ally, had comforted the girl with assuring her that he indeed held her dear, but she must understand his hesitation and fright. With time, she had told Lothíriel, she would see the full extent of her brother's devotion, he's simply not ready to put his heart at risk again.  
' _I could have used her wits earlier.'_ Éomer had thought upon hearing it. _'Are all women this good at twisting the truth in their favor?'_ A scary notion indeed, he found.

With Earen upon his shoulders he escorted his sister to the graves of their uncle and cousin. She had wanted to pay her respects and he took every opportunity to spend time with his sister. Earnen looked out over the world from his shoulders, gurgled with excitement as everyone they passed waved at the little girl. She was the hopeful ray of light for the people of Edoras, and thus far she had left none disappointed, to Éomer's great pride.

'How different would things have been had Théodred lived?' said Éowyn as they stood by his grave.  
'No point in dwelling on it.' said Éomer, not admitting how many times he, himself had thought of it.  
'You would have been the queen escort of Romen, not King of the mark.' she continued.  
'And what makes you believe I would have given up my Éored for a life in a small northern.. village?'  
'Oh Éomer, for Aema? You would have exiled yourself to the edge of the world, if only to be with her. Don't you even try with me.'  
He smiled.  
'You're probably right.'  
'I'm always right.' Éowyn was swift to reply.  
'Sure you are, sister-dearest.' Éomer chuckled.

'However, there is one thing I wish not to be right about.'  
'And what would that be?' he said.  
Éowyn paused, she seemed uncomfortable.  
'Sister? Speak your mind, else this will be the first time you do not.' He lifted Earen from his shoulders and placed her on the grass. Soon she busied herself with performing what could only be described as a slaughter of simbelmynë.  
'Lothíriel..' she began. 'When do you gather that she fell in love with you?'  
'You are asking me? How am I supposed to have the answer?'  
'Don't be so thick-headed Éomer.'  
'She told me so before riding out for Rivendell, that much I know.'  
'You do not believe that she fancied you while you lay injured in Minas Tirith? She did spend an awful lot of time tending to you.'  
'I do not know, why do you ask? What difference does it make?'  
'Well. The girl has managed to get herself a kingdom. She may be the innocent victim of your _urges_ ,' she said. 'Or, she is the more cunning one out of the two of you? It would not be the first time a woman has snared a man in such fashion.'

Éomer's mouth fell open. What his sister was accusing his betrothed of, it had never once crossed his mind. A high pitched noise of enjoyment from the babe at his feet brought him back to the present.  
'No.' he said. 'No.. she would not..'  
'Perhaps not.' said Éowyn. 'She seems to be kind hearted, and she is definitely well mannered. But how was her life going to play out? Do you know? Was she to marry some low level noble of Gondor and live out her days tending just another household? Birth children of little renown and being offered none herself? Her? A daughter of silver elves. A healer apprentice of Lord Elrond himself. Do you not think she finds herself worthy of another destiny?'  
'Speaking from experience?' he said. 'Not all women dream of valor and rank, Éowyn.'  
'No, I guess they don't. But soft and tender as she may seem, do you think she is one of those women who do not?'  
'Why do you do this? Why do you put these thoughts in my head? I am to marry her in two days, why now?'  
'Oh brother I mean no harm.' Éowyn said and picked up Earen from the pile of broken and ripped flowers. 'I only think you are being very hard on yourself. I have always known you to have honor that far exceeds any expectation, I only want you to ponder for a moment that this may be exactly what she wants. Thus there is no need for you to question yourself so.'  
'I still will not believe she would do such a thing. Besides, a child is the gift of the Valar, not something you have the power over.'  
'Perhaps you are right, but perhaps I am right in that you are being too hard on yourself. If nothing else, could we agree on that?'

Somehow he found a strange relief in his sister's words. Though he did not quite believe it could be true, Lothíriel seemed rather excited for the coming wedding. Suddenly his relief turned into something that resembled insult. What _if_ she married him for the crown? Could he possibly be the one who was the bigger fool?

'No..' he said at length. 'I've seen that look in her eyes Éowyn. Besides she's but a girl. What does she know of love? For one to feign it, one must be familiar with it.'  
'I will not claim that you are wrong brother.' she said and handed the baby girl over to him. 'I will be the first to admit you are indeed worthy of love. Yet this sweet, innocent princess of yours bedded a king. But what do I know, perhaps her touch was as innocent as the looks she gives you. Or perhaps she knew quite well how to please a king, drunk beyond reason.' She turned and stared making it back up the road to Éomer's relief. Had she not, she may have seen the blood that rushed to his cheeks at her remark.

As they entered the great hall, they met Amrothos.  
'Ah, Éomer King.' Amrothos said. 'I was looking for you, may I have a moment of your time?'  
Éowyn gave Éomer a glance before extending her arms to relieve him of Earen.  
'Of course, follow me.'  
Éomer brought him to his study where he closed the door behind them before offering the prince a seat.  
'I have come to ask your pardon.' Amrothos said. 'My words were rather harsh the other day and I wish not to bring shame upon my father by insulting you.'  
'Fret not Amrothos. She is your sister, I do understand.'  
'She seems happy.' Amrothos said. 'After spending the last few days with her, I can see that you bring her happiness.'  
'I wish for nothing else.' Éomer said.  
'It is not my place to judge. I have yet to be married myself and I cannot imagine the loss you have suffered. Through my own judgment I questioned that of my father's, which is not a habit of mine. You are a respected leader of the north, what real reason have I to doubt your intentions?'  
There it was again, that challenging tone.  
' _So this is no heartfelt apology.'_ Éomer thought. ' _It's merely a courtesy, a way to keep his father's favor.'  
_ Éomer simply held out his hand and Amrothos clasped it.  
'I wish nothing less for your sister than you do.' Éoemer said. 'Trust that.'

* * *

That same night, after everyone had turned in, Éomer sat in his chamber, staring into the dancing flames of the hearth. Another day until he was to wed Lothíriel. He went inward, trying to pry in every corner of his heart for a sign of budding emotions. He found none. What he did find though was that the fear had lessened. Marrying her did not seem so strange anymore. He had always enjoyed her company so he felt he could face a far worse destiny than this. Many unions happened whether the participants wished it or not, yet far from all were unhappy.

There was a soft knock on his door and he went to open. Outside stood Lothíriel.  
'May I come in?' she asked and he let her.  
'I could not sleep very well. I had dreams of the dark days past. Perhaps I'm tense for the wedding. May I sit with you for a moment? I only wish for some company.'  
'Of course, Lothíriel.' Éomer said. So they sat by the fire and talked. She had the wisdom to ask how one could best break a horse and before Éomer knew it he had told her everything he knew. How to know which foal to choose, the Rohirric way of bonding with the animal. Rohir's may not possess the same elegant ways as the elves, but his own horse mastery was no less thought of.  
Once he fell silent it did not take long before Lothíriel fell asleep in the chair next to his. He lifted her up with care and placed her atop his bed. She murmured softly before settling against his pillow. He pulled the heavy pelt over her and made sure she was tucked in. He stroke her hair as a good night and silently snuck out of his own chambers.

The stable yard lay deserted at this late hour, even the horses were sleeping as he entered the stables. Though he heard an unexpected noise coming from the hayloft further in. ' _Did the stupid ducks get locked in there?'_ he thought while he walked over to where the loft was located. As he pushed opened the door he realized it was a woman's soft chuckles he heard but it was too late. The door flung open and in the hay he saw Uli with her bare legs sticking out of her skirts. On top of her some youngling with his hands in places no man's hand should be.

' _Éomer NO!'_ Uli squealed as he grabbed the young lad by his shirt and swung him through the air until he hit the wall on the other side. Éomer was soon there to pick him up and push him hard against the wall. He ignored Uli's fists on his back as well as her screams of horror, in truth he barely noticed them.  
'Éomer King I beg your pardon my lord.' the young lad stammered but Éomer gripped his chin and forced his mouth shut. Before he had the chance to say anything, the boy grew limp in his hands. Éomer released him and the youngling slumped to the floor.  
' _You KILLED HIM!'_ Uli's voice reached levels Éomer doubted even horses could reach. She fell to her knees next to the boy and as she shook him, his eyes fluttered open. He scrambled to his feet and Éomer let him run, and the boy ran.

' _I can't believe you DID THAT!'_ Uli's fury knew no bounds.  
'What is the boy's name?' Éomer demanded.  
'It is none of your concern, is what it is.' she was still screaming.  
'Oh I believe it is. First of all I need to know his name, for he will know no place among my Éored. I cannot have riders defending our lands _faint_ at the first sign of danger.' Éomer had a hard time keeping a straight face as he said it. The boy had literally passed out in his hands. ' _I wish the orcs were as easily scared.'_ he thought.  
'I'm gonna _die_ of embarrassment! WHY did you do that? No boy will ever as much as _look_ at me again!'  
'Good.' Éomer said.  
'But I _love_ him!'  
'You do not love him. You are sixteen.'  
' _What do you know?_ He might have been the one who was to marry me. But you _ruined_ it. You _ruined EVERYTHING!'  
_ 'You calm yourself, _right now.'_ Éomer made his voice sound forceful. 'That boy have no respect for your honor, he was about to ruin you! Now you go inside, and you better well stay there until you are allowed otherwise'  
Tears of fury streamed down the girls face.  
'I can't _believe_ you!' she screamed as she stormed off.

Éomer rolled his eyes and drew a deep, deep breath.  
' _I need to get out of this hen house.'_ he thought. ' _These women will surely be the death of me.'_

Then he chuckled to himself as the memory of the fainting boy returned.

* * *

***Thanks to Borys for giving me the idea of Éowyn being suspicious of Lothíriel's agenda!***


	18. Chapter 18

By sunrise the next morning the people of Meduseld were already awake and ready to greet the day. It was the day before the wedding and there was no time to be wasted. Earen had been swept away only moments after Éomer opened his eyes. He had taken his breakfast in his chambers and had finished off the last of the tea as Lothíriel peeked through the door.

'Ah there she is now, my beautiful bride. Good morning. You were gone last night when I returned.'  
'Good morning. Yes, pardon me for occupying your bed like that.' she said. 'I hope you got some rest.'  
'No need to apologize, I am glad you got some sleep.'  
'Éomer there was something I needed to talk to you about before today's tasks claims our attention. I saw Uli just now..'

Éomer wiped his mouth on a linen cloth and tossed it atop the now emptied breakfast tray.  
'Is it true that you almost killed a boy last night in the stables?'  
Éomer choked.  
'What?'  
'She claims she saw someone in the stables and went out to have a look. I told her it was not appropriate for her to do so, but you know what she's like.. She told me it was the tanner's son.'  
'The tanner's son huh?' ' _So it is the son of my tanner that will never ride with the éorlingas then.'_ he thought.  
'Yes and that you arrived only to become furious and nearly kill him. Éomer is this true?' the furrow between her brows spoke of concern.  
'So that's the story she has decided to tell?' he said.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Let me tell you exactly what I mean. I found that sap atop Uli in the hayloft. And you were right on one part, there was certainly nothing appropriate going on there.'

Lothíriel gasped.  
'No..'  
'Indeed. But don't worry yourself, the tanner's son shall not bother her again. Though I am under the distinct impression that she will not exactly favor me for it.'  
'Oh no, no no..' Lothíriel sank down atop his bed with one hand to her chest in utter shock.  
'Also, you need not worry, I got there in time.'  
'Oh Uli..' Lothíriel said while shaking her head. 'Éomer do pardon her.. we cannot really blame her.'  
Éomer stared at the princess, that was not what he had expected.  
'You do remember what it was like being that young, do you not?'  
'What do you mean?' he said.  
'Well, I mean a handsome man such as yourself, certainly you did not lack admiration?'

Éomer had absolutely no intention of discussing his own hayloft-escapades with his wife of the morrow, but she had sparked his curiosity.  
'Pray tell what it is you are insinuating?'  
Lothíriel fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves.  
'We have all been sixteen, thinking we were in love, right?'  
'I was more occupied with perfecting my skill with a sword and on horseback than running after girls, but tell me princess for you have some experience, yes?'  
Lothíriel's cheeks turned a scarlet red.  
'What would you have me do with her?' she refused to look at him, her cheeks still furiously red.  
'Do with her?'  
'Would you have me send her back south with my brother?'  
'No. Lothíriel we are not sending her away.' he said and he could see her shoulders relax. 'The boy will not bother her again.' he continued. 'We must simply keep an eye on her. We wouldn't want her to get into.. trouble.'

He saw a twitch in the corner of Lothíriel's mouth at his last words, in truth he had a hard time keeping laughter at bay himself. When she finally met his eyes they both lost their battle and laughed until Lothiriel had to wipe tears off of her face.  
'I care for the girl.' he said after a moment of catching his breath. 'I'd like her to stay.'  
'Oh Éomer that makes me so happy.'  
Lothíriel flew across the floor and into his arms. He chuckled against her shoulder.  
'Thank you.' she said as she gazed into his eyes. Éomer had to swallow to gather courage before he placed his lips on hers. She leaned into the kiss and pressed herself closer to him. Something stirred within him. Her body felt so warm against his. He pulled away and cleared his throat.  
'Now, my queen-to-be. We have much to do today. Uli is ordered to stay in her room until I say otherwise. I suggest Earen keep her company and so help me if I find that girl anywhere else today. She shall eat, drink and sleep in there and nowhere else.'  
'Aye, Éomer King. As you command.'  
Lothíriel gave a mocking curtsey before she went to see that his orders were carried out.


	19. Chapter 19

The Golden Hall was full of eager people. Every person in Edoras had come out this day it seemed. Those who found no room inside, huddled together in the courtyard. It was the last day of the misty month and big snowflakes soared through the air and covered the town in a thick, white, glistening blanket.

Éomer stood upon the dais in front of the large crowd. Clad in a black velvet frock coat with large, ornamental gold embroideries along its hems. In honor of the event he also wore a crown upon his head. It was no dreadfully, heavy thing. A quite simple but thick golden circlet adorned with three green jewels. He had no habit of wearing it but Lothíriel had wished it, as she had wished for many other things for this day and none had she been denied.

Éowyn was there also. Dressed in royal garb, she too stood on the dais as Éomer's closest kin. She would shoot him encouraging glances every chance she got and Éomer was unsure as to how he would have gotten through this without her by his side.  
Uli had been temporarily released from her detention, looking quite a lady with her curls pinned up. Éothain had the questionable honor of keeping an eye on her through the night. It was not a task Éomer had enjoyed giving him and neither had he been very pleased upon receiving it. However, Uli was likely the one who was most displeased of all.

The crowd were murmuring, all waiting for the princess to arrive. Every hearth was burning and every last candle was lit. Food had been prepared in abundance and barrel after barrel of ale had been brought to the royal residence. The banner of Dol Amroth flew beside that of Rohan to mark this union of houses.  
The crowd was silenced by three echoing clangs as the announcer pounded his rod in the stone floor of the hall.

' _The lady princess, Lothíriel of Dol Amroth!'_ he bellowed.

She emerged in the open doors, her arm secured around her brother's. They strode through the hall in absolute silence, only the whisking of Lothíriel's skirts could be heard. The noble siblings made quite a pair. Lothíriel dressed in a pale blue dress, embroidered with silver and pearls. Her black hair cascading down her back, only tied away from her face with blue ribbons. Her mother's circlet resting upon her forehead. The Golden hall was grand, yet the bride grander still. Perhaps all brides looked something like it within the royal halls of Gondor, but here she certainly looked the foreigner. In truth this whole ceremony seemed a lot more formal than what the Rohirrim were used to. Éomer found himself thinking that he could probably have fed his horses through the winter and beyond with what that dress must have cost in gold. He could not deny her beauty though.

Her brother led her up on the dais where they stopped for a moment. Lothíriel had yet to look at Éomer. Her eyes kept falling to the floor before her. She was nervous, and all could tell.

' _Éomer King. With my father, Prince Imrahil's consent. I give you my sister's hand in marriage.'_ her brother proclaimed.

Éomer stepped up, clasped Amrothos arm before taking his place next to Lothíriel.  
 _'This is all rather ridiculous'_ he though. ' _Can we not simply marry?'_

He recognized the Gondorian customs from Aragorn's wedding to Lady Arwen, yet he doubted any of his compatriots felt familiar with it, or even at ease. A wedding in Rohan contained ale, dancing and laughter. Well, there was the small part where the happy couple proclaimed their devotion and then sealed it with a lover's knot, but then there was ale, dancing and laughter.

' _You look beautiful.'_ he whispered for only her to hear. She smiled and finally raised her eyes to look at him. As he took her hand he felt it quiver.

The officiant of the ceremony was one of Éomer's closest men. Chosen for the task because he had, out of all, the best grasp of sindarin. Once he began, Éomer thought he did a well enough job. Though he could tell that Lothíriel and her brother had a hard time keeping a straight face, thus assumed the man butchered the elvish tongue quite severely. He recited poetry, the history of either house among many other things. The crowd sat dead silent but their King knew that they, as well as he, was growing restless and quite frankly a little bored. Many knew elvish tongue, but perhaps not nearly well enough to follow everything that was being said.  
Éomer glanced over at his sister and she gave him a look that told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Humor threatened to overcome him and he had to look away and focus not to chuckle amidst the listing of titles and names of old.

Once the officiant brought forth a wide, golden ribbon, intricately embroidered with white horses and swans alike, the crowd started cheering and laughing. This was the part they all recognized. Lothíriel looked slightly bothered by the interruption but the crowd soon settled to await the officiant once more.

Éomer took Lothíriel's hand in his and gave her an encouraging smile. The smile she offered in return was perhaps not as encouraging, but nonetheless warm.  
The officiant placed the ribbon over their hands.

He folded it once over both their hands and declared;  
'Once for the lovers.' Then another. 'Twice for the children and thrice for the fortune.'

Éomer grinned at his new wife. The ceremony was over, the celebrations about to begin.  
He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. She stiffened slightly from the public display of intimacy.  
He then grabbed hold of her hand and raised it in the air. The ribbon came undone and fell to the ground. Lothíriel jerked as if she wanted to catch it but Éomer held her in too tight of a grip.

' _Your queen!'_ He bellowed and the room erupted in cheers.


	20. Chapter 20

The evening was coming to an end. Éomer had perhaps finished off a tad more ale than he had intended, but what could one do on such a merry occasion. The Rohirrim had indeed brought the mirth, while the king had served ale and wine in plenty. The Gondorians did prefer the wine and Éomer had noticed that his new bride also had more than usual to drink. It gladdened him for she had seemed rather nervous earlier in the day, but for every sip of wine her inhibitions had lessened. His Éored had taken it upon themselves to teach her the dances of her new homeland.  
It had taken her sometime to realize that all she had to do was clap her hands, stomp her feet and cheer, but once she did, she had enjoyed herself tremendously. Éomer had of course danced with her also, but mostly he stayed outside of it. Womenfolk did not flock around him as they once had now when he was a married man, so he had spent most of his wedding eve in the company of his men.

Still there were a gleeful bunch that danced and drank, although the crowd had lessened considerably. Some slept on the wooden benches, some slept against the wall in a dark corner. Some had begun to clear the area of those sleeping few. Dragging them out in the night and back to their houses. Éomer sat and watched as Lothíriel now tried to teach a rider her kind of dancing. The man was far too drunk and far too much of a rugged soldier to grasp her instructions but she persisted. At least it offered laughter from the dancers and those watching alike. Éowyn had said good night some time ago, being a new mother as she was, he could not blame her.

Between the dancing people, Éomer suddenly spotted Éothain. The man darted out from the area where the private chambers lay and made it towards the main door with haste. He very obviously did not wish to be seen as he snuck through the door and left the hall. _  
'Uli.'_ Éomer though. ' _What did she do now?'_ He rose and gulped down the last of his ale and made it in the direction Éothain had come from.

He knocked on Uli's door. Light poured out from the gap underneath the door and told him she was still awake.

'Uli!' he commanded. 'May I come in?' he did not wait for a reply but entered. Uli was standing by the dresser in only her shift, picking out one pin at the time from her hair and placing them in a small wooden jewelry box.  
'Oh so my guard for the night told on me, did he?' she said. 'Didn't take him long.' she sniffed.  
'Told me what exactly?' Éomer ignored the fact that the girl was barely decent. She didn't seem to think twice about it and in all honesty, at this point, he had seen much worse from her than a shift that actually covered her.  
She laughed, not a nice nor particularly innocent laugh.  
'Oh you should have seen the look on his face. You'd think that riders such as you would be a little more used to a woman than _that!'  
_ 'Used to wom.. _Uli_ what did you _do?'  
_ 'Oh relax, Éomer. I jumped out of my dress and your captain suddenly seemed like his pants were on fire.' she laughed again. 'He basically _ran_ out of here..' She could not keep from giggling at the memory of a flustered and likely very bothered Éothain. Éomer had seen the look on his captains face before he had ducked out of the hall, and yes, he had indeed seemed bothered.  
'Perhaps his pants _were_ on fire?' Uli giggled.  
' _Enough!'_ Éomer barked at her. 'You are no woman, you are a girl and I demand that you start acting like one!'  
Uli turned around, her eyes flared with anger.  
'Oh. Like your sister you mean? The lady that slay the witch king? Or perhaps your first wife, I hear she was quite a orc-slayer too. Or what kind of girl is it that your highness would like me to be?'  
'One that does not ruin my wedding night. One that can let the queen have her celebration. One that does not.. turn men into sport. Men far beyond her years at that.'  
'Oh.' she said. 'So I should let you have your night so that you can do what you deny me? And as for men my own age, I tried that you see.. but someone _ruined_ it!'  
'Uli..'  
'No no, don't mind me. Off with you Éomer King. You have a _lady_ to bed this night.'

Éomer gaped at her for a minute, then he saw how she swayed suspiciously as she walked over to the bed.  
'Uli are you drunk?' he said.  
'No, no worse than you.'  
'Go to bed.' he growled and left the room. He did not want to let her ruin the night. The girl certainly knew to find his weak spots though and he could not deny his anger. He better leave before causing another scene like the one in the stable.

Only a few steps out in the hallway he saw Lothíriel coming towards him. She had no time to speak before he once again heard Uli's voice from inside the room.  
'Enjoy your queen. But don't try to act like you haven't before!' she yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks. His breath caught and produced a snarl.  
'Oh, no, no, no!' Lothíriel had run up to him and put her hands on his chest to hinder him from barging back into the girls chambers.  
'Éomer let me go to her.'  
His chest heaved as he tried to control his anger.  
'Éomer please, may I?' Lothíriel said again, locking eyes with him. He stared at his wife.  
'Go ready yourself.' she said and then hesitated. 'I shall only be a moment.. Please?' her eyes fell to the floor at her last words and she backed away from Éomer and walked into Uli's chamber and closed the door behind her.

Éomer entered his own chambers. He had not bothered to return to the great hall. After all, it was customary for the couple to leave their own wedding in such fashion. He heard Uli's angered voice through the hallway until he closed his own door. The chamber had been prepared for this eve.  
Lit candles made the shadows dance on the wall. Some of Lothíriel's things had been brought for her, it made the room seem different. Earen did not sleep here this night. This night was for him and his new wife. He took a deep breath. ' _Don't falter now.'_ he thought. He felt as if he had held his breath all day. As if he had stepped into someone else's boots throughout the whole thing and that he, himself, had been nothing more than a distant onlooker. He had tried to portray the happy man he should be. He had tried to remember what it had been like when he married Aema. How it had made him feel. He remembered no details about himself that day. He remembered her, and he remembered the feeling of becoming complete. How natural it had been, how happy they had been. It was not a feeling he enjoyed on this day. He hung his coat over the back of a chair and fished out the pouch from underneath his tunic. With hesitation he placed it in Aema's own box. The beautifully carved one she had brought from her home. He did not want to take it off but neither did he want to wear it for what was to come.

He put another log on the fire as Lothíriel snuck into the room.  
'Oh Éomer I am so sorry for that.'  
'That girl is incorrigible.' he said.  
'Do not say that. She's not incorrigible. She's just having a difficult time.' she said. 'You have every right to be angry with her, but may I just please remind you of where she's coming from? What way does she know to prove her worth? What has she been taught about being a lady? That was my task, and thus far, I am failing her. Do not let her bother you now, husband.' she smiled at him and he stood up.  
'No, it will not bother us anymore and you have not yet failed Lothíriel. I am sorry for calling her incorrigible. I see a worlds difference since first I met her. I too must be patient. Somehow that infuriating, little wildling has touched my heart. However, I am quite curious to hear what Éothain has to say about it. I do believe I am indebted to him for this.' They both laughed until a silence fell upon them. Éomer knew the moment had arrived.

He walked up to Lothíriel and cupped a hand under her chin.  
'You were lovely today, Lothíriel. Seldom has the people of Edoras or even the walls of Meduseld herself seen such beauty. I am indeed a lucky man.'  
'I believe I am the lucky one.' she said. 'For my heart has found its home. I love you Éomer.'  
He swiftly took her into his arms and showered her with kisses. For some reason it came easier to him than speaking untruth. Perhaps because she was a beautiful girl, and she was not the first pretty girl he had lied with. There had only ever been one he loved though and he was starting to believe that he would only ever love the one.


	21. Chapter 21

Éomer woke up from a commotion outside the door.  
 _'They can't very well sleep all day, now can they?'_ it was Uli's exasperated voice.  
 _'The King and Queen are not to be disturbed. That applies to you as well, lady Uli.'_ the attendant chastised.  
 _'But when WILL they wake up then. They have to eat sooner or later.'  
_ _'I shall notify you if you so wish, but off with you now. If you so much as think of it, I will have Éomer King put you on shoveling dung until mid summer.'_

He opened his eyes only to find Lothíriel looking down on him. She was leaning on her elbow. Her rosy cheeks and tousled hair made her look quite different than what he was used to. The smile she flashed when she met his eyes also seemed different. Almost catlike, Éomer thought. Like the expression of the stable cat that had caught her mouse, feasted on it and now stretched out in the sun spot, as if it was a field of victory.  
Éomer groaned at Uli's antics outside and Lothíriel chuckled.  
'Shoveling dung would be a favor, she deserves far worse than that.' he said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
'Good morning husband.' Lothíriel said and leaned over to kiss him. 'She's right though, we must eat.. but we could make it later.'  
Her hand slipped in under the pelt and found his skin. It trailed upward, fingers combing through the hair on his chest. He took her hand and kissed it before sitting up.  
'Aye. We have slept well into the day. Perhaps we better see to our house.'  
'Don't we have people for that?' Lothíriel said and snaked her arms around his waist where he sat on the edge of the bed.  
He turned around and grabbed her neck to place a kiss upon her head.  
'If you thought a life as queen of the Mark would imply lying in bed all day, I'm afraid you were mistaken, beautiful one.' He rose and pulled his shirt over his head..

Her disappointment was not so easily hid, yet she tried. She swung her legs over the edge and sat up. Éomer felt bad. He should share her feelings. Looking at her bare back he would lie to himself if he claimed he felt no temptation. Yet last night had been enough for him, for now. She had been as lovely as he remembered her. She was soft and warm, and she loved him. Yet his lust for her did not stem from his heart and he held no hunger for more. He remembered all to well what real passion felt like. It was a hunger that could never be satisfied. He remembered how his mind had blurred out anything but the woman he so desperately desired. The only hunger he felt now was for a good piece of bread and some tea with sweet honey.

He rounded the bed and crouched before her. He caressed her cheek and then let his hand rest on her rounded belly.  
'A son of Éorl must feed to grow strong. I will not let you starve my heir in favor of your urges, my sweet lady Queen. Dress yourself and then join me for a bite. I better go see what that little loud mouth wanted as well.' he raised his eyebrows as to ask for her agreement.  
She smiled at him.  
'You are right. But please don't call it urges, love.' she chuckled. 'That sounds like something you men suffer from.'  
'Oh, and womenfolk do not?'  
'No.' she said in a knowing way. 'We may have need, wants.. desires. But not urges. That's for men and horses.'  
'Perhaps the fancy ladies of your homeland..' he said with a grin and rose to leave the room.  
'What do you mean by that?' Lothíriel called after him. 'What would you know about the matter?'  
He laughed only in response, mighty glad that he was walking out of _that_ conversation.

* * *

'Now this is a morning meal fit for a king!' Éomer exclaimed as he lay eyes on the set table. It looked as the tables had during the wedding feast. By the table sat Uli. Slumped in her seat, not looking at him and busying herself with nibbling on a piece of bread.  
'Aye sir,' the kitchen maid curtsied. 'There is still plenty were that came from. The kitchen is still full of meat, bread, fruit and cheese since yesterday.'  
He sat down.  
'We shall not have time to eat it all until it rotten and goes to waste. Will you see to that the houses down the hill also enjoys what is left. Whatever we cannot eat in this hall, offer it to them.'  
'As you wish, Éomer King.' and as the girl left, Lothíriel emerged and joined him at the table.

Both Éomer and his wife glanced at Uli, but she did not look at them and she said nothing so they returned the favor. Éomer and Lothírel made small talk while they ate and Uli kept ignoring them. Soon they noticed that she was done with her meal and they fell silent.  
'Uli..' Éomer said at last. 'Did I hear you outside our chamber earlier? Was there something you wanted?'  
The girl shifted in her seat and when she brought her mug of tea to her lips, Éomer noticed that her hand was quivering. She took a sip and then put it back down.  
'I..' she said though it was barely more than a whisper. 'I wanted to ask your forgiveness...'  
Lothíriel's lips curved into a soft smile.  
'My forgiveness. What for?' Éomer said whereas his wife's soft smile swiftly changed into a glare.  
'For yesterday...' Uli said.  
'I've been thinking about you Uli.' he said. 'It seems you have too much time on your hands. I thought I kept you busy with Earen, and with the horses. Yet you seem to find the time to get into all sorts of trouble, don't you? Perhaps it is time for you to actually become a shield maiden?'  
Lothíriel's eyebrows shot up and he saw very little appreciation. He might have been wise bringing this up with her beforehand, but now it was too late. Uli on the other hand stared at him in disbelief.  
'One does not simply become a warrior. It takes time, lots of practice and even more patience. I shall find you a good swordsman to train with, let's start there, shall we?'  
'Do you mean that?' Uli stammered.  
'Yes. That was why you came and I believe I have kept you from it for long enough.'

Uli sprung out of her seat and threw herself at him. He had to save a mug that was close to topple into his knee from her flailing arms.  
'Thank you.' she said. 'Thank you!'  
'Although,' he interrupted and took a steady hold of the girls arms to make her look at him.  
'I do appreciate your apology, but I do not believe I am the one you should apologize to.'  
'Oh..' she said and looked away.  
'Yes. If you want to become a rider of Rohan, I suggest you begin with doing the honorable thing. I shall take you to the captain once I have finished my meal. Wait for me.'  
'I will.' Uli said but her head sloped between her shoulders as she walked away, dragging her feet. One did not have to be particularly perceptive to know her true feelings on the matter.

'A warrior?' Lothíriel said once the girl was out of earshot.  
'She will become no warrior, do not worry yourself.' Éomer said.  
'Have you learned nothing of the girl? I am trying my best to educate her and you will turn her into, what? One of your Éored?'  
'That girl will not soon become one, but I believe the discipline required will do her good. Besides, like I said, she will have much less time to get into trouble. And was she to find the time, she will be far too tired for any adventures.' he wiped his mouth on a cloth and rose. He squeezed Lothíriel's shoulder. 'Trust me, my queen. I'm going to wear her out to the point where she begs for you to teach her needlework.'

* * *

' _Éothain! Open you door!'_ Éomer stood outside his captains quarters with a firm hand on Uli's back. The girl had stared at the ground all the way from Meduseld, she had not spoken a word to him.

The locks rattled on the inside and soon the door opened up. His captain must have rolled out of bed at the sound of his banging. His hair was a mess and his shirt unlaced and crooked, he had likely pulled it over his head as he came to the door.

'Éomer King. What can I do for you?'  
'Uli had something she wanted to say.' an awkward silence followed as Éothain stroke his hair behind his ears and tried to wake himself up further.  
'I'm sorry for yesterday, Captain Éothain. It will never happen again.' she then immediately turned to Éomer. 'May I go now.' he said nothing but released his grip and the girl wasted no time before she was off back up the hill.  
'Éomer King I..' Éothain began but Éomer raised a hand to silence him.  
'You need not Éothain. I know her, I know it was not you intention. Please, pardon her.'  
Éothain stepped aside to let him in. The captain's quarters were not much more than a room really. At least he had the luxury of a room to himself. On the upper floor, accessed by a stairway on the side of the building, four or perhaps even six unmarried riders would share the space.  
'You know I am grateful that you kept an eye on her yesterday.'  
'Yes, a bloody good job I did of it.'  
Éomer laughed.  
'You looked quite flustered as you left.' he said but his captain was not amused.  
'Pardon me for asking, my friend. But why have you taken to this girl? She is, well she definitely seems a handful.'  
'That she is brother, that she is. And I don't know, but I cannot send her away. She belongs here now. Or could you see her in Gondor? In the royal courts or among common folk, I believe she is better off here.'  
'Perhaps you are right. The Valar save us all from having to suffer through their nobility.'  
'Watch it brother. Your queen is Gondorian nobility, so is our closest ally.'  
'My queen is queen of Rohan and King Elessar _rules_ the Gondorian nobility. There's a difference.'  
'And what of Éowyn? Princess of Ithilien.'  
'Éowyn can live wherever she pleases, a truer daughter of Rohan will likely never walk this earth.'  
'Now come, duty awaits.' said Éomer.


	22. Chapter 22

Midwinter had come and gone. They had said goodbye to Lothíriel's brother only a few days past the wedding but to Éomer's delight his sister had stayed for a bit longer. Though now, as the month of the new sun had arrived, she too had journeyed back south. As sad as he was to see her go, as happy he knew her husband would be upon her return. He found comfort in that notion, a comfort he so wished he could have offered Amrothos.

'Husband, what are you thinking of?' Lothíriel lowered her embroidery hoop and looked at Éomer.

The light from the hearth of their chamber cast a warm light upon her cheek. The roundness of pregnancy had settled on the lean woman by now. Not only did her belly tell of the life she was growing inside, but she carried more meat on her bones. Her rounded cheeks made her face less elf-like and she reminded him more of one of those dolls he had seen little girls play with. He thought it becoming.

He smiled slightly at her.  
'Oh I only wish my sister has returned safely to Ithilien.'  
'You worry too much. I am sure word will reach us soon enough.'

' _You worry too much.'_ he'd heard it before. Yet no matter how he had worried, he had not been able to imagine the horror life would bring.

'The day that marks Earen's first year is soon upon us..' she said but she needed not remind him. The pale sun, the smell of winter and the smell of mulled wine from the kitchens all did their part in having his memories come crashing down on him every day. One year ago he had been a very happy man. He had lived in bliss in the new peace, with his new wife. One year ago there was nothing clouding his heart. He even knew what he did on this exact day, one year ago.

It had been one of those rare days that had not been filled with councils and administration. It was the day Aema had forced him to stay in bed with her well into the afternoon. He had held her in his arms and she had rested her head upon his chest and claimed she was the happiest woman in all the kingdoms.

'Husband?'  
'Pardon, what were you saying?'  
'I only asked if you wished me to plan something for that day? You have said nothing of it..'  
Éomer rose.  
'No, you need not bother yourself.' perhaps his response was ruder than he had intended but he wished not to think of it, even less to speak of it.

He walked up to the window and looked out over the landscape that now laid veiled in the night. He felt her hand on his arm.  
'Do not think me heartless, love.' she said. 'I know this is a difficult time for you..'  
He clenched his jaw and kept gazing out, he wished she would stop.  
'I would be happy to do something for Earen... I think we need to make this day a happy one.. for her, Éomer. She will always know and she need not us to remind her...'  
Éomer then remembered that Lothíriel herself had suffer the same fate. Her mother too had passed away in a similar fashion. He drew a deep breath and placed a kiss on his wife's head.  
'You are right. Thank you. It will be as you say. Now you should get some sleep.'  
'Are you not coming to bed?' her voice bore a hint of disappointment.  
'Soon. I must go to the stables.'  
'No. You must not, but you wish to.' she said with a defeated smile. 'Go, just don't stay too late. You too need your rest.'

* * *

'My Lord! My Lord?'

It was one of Lothíriel's attendants that came into the stables. She donned her night cap and had big shawl tightly wrapped around her. In her hand she held a burning lantern that flickered from her movements.  
Éomer looked up from the corner where he was preparing the grain for the morning feed. The woman seemed relieved upon seeing him.  
'Oh my lord you must come quickly, it's the queen..' her voice spoke of urgency and Éomer wasted no time. He dropped the bucket in his hands and stormed passed the woman who tried, but failed at keeping up with him.

' _Lothíriel! Lothíriel!'_ he called as he entered the chamber and found the bed empty. Her voice came from the dressing room and he found her in there. She stood over the wash basin holding on to the small table with whitening knuckles.  
'Éomer..' she said faintly. 'I'm bleeding.'  
His eyes trailed down over her night shirt and his heart dropped as he saw the blood speckled skirt. It was as if his blood froze in his veins. She found her way into his arms for he stood paralyzed. She nestled herself against his chest and sobbed.  
'The midwife?' he said.  
'She will be here shortly.' the attendant had caught up with him and now stood in the doorway of the dressing room, short of breath.

Éomer hushed Lothíriel while he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to their bed. She did not want to let him go but he undid her arms that clung to his shoulders. Her face was swollen from tears. He stroke her hair from her face and took her hand in his and kissed it.  
'It will be alright.' he said. 'It will all be well.' but he did not believe it himself.  
He pulled the pelt over her, mostly so that he would not have to see the alarming blood stains.  
'I'm so sorry Éomer.' she whispered but he hushed her again.

The midwife appeared in the doorway, closely followed by Éothain. Whatever he was doing here, Éomer did not know, but it did little to rid him of the familiarity of the situation. Lothíriel clasped his hand as he rose to make room for the midwife. She did not want to let go but he made her.

'Come now, Éomer, let her work.' it was Éothain who once again led him out of the room where his wife lay bleeding upon his bed.

He felt nothing as he let himself be led to the sitting room where he had spent so many nights with Lothíriel. He felt no rage, no grief, nothing. He was numb. A tankard of ale was placed in his hands and he gulped it down. Éothain sat down in the chair next to him and the men waited in silence.

Uli came rushing into the room. Dressed in only her shift, she too had wrapped herself in a shawl to shield herself from the chilly winter night.  
'Éomer what is happening?' she said, her eyes wide with worry.  
'I do not know..' he said at length.  
Uli fell to her knees in front of him and took his hands. Her hair was now long enough for her to wear in a small braid, but the braid had come slightly undone in the night.  
'She will be alright, won't she?'  
Éomer could not answer. Uli stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulder while leaning her chin atop his head.  
'We will be alright.' she said while her hand slowly stroked his arm. To his surprise he leaned into her embrace and managed to find comfort there. How it came to be did not matter to him in that moment, but he was glad she was there.

'My Lord.'  
Éomer shot out of his seat when he heard the midwife's voice.  
'How is she?' he dared not breathe.  
'She is fine, My Lord. No need for worry.' the woman smiled.  
Éomer stared at her unable to process what she was saying.  
'You see my Lord, it is not unusual for women to bleed a little even when with child. Given she is some ways along...' the midwife paused in a most insinuating way. 'I am glad you sent for me. But the Queen is healthy and the babe seem as healthy as can be.'  
Éomer let out a sigh of relief that did not escape any of those present.  
The woman laid a comforting hand on his arm.  
'The chances are in your favor, Éomer King. Trust that life will not punish you so..' she smiled. 'Now go to her and I shall leave, I will be back in the morning to make sure the queen is comfortable.'  
Éomer thanked the woman, said good night to Éothain who also gave him a firm clap on the shoulder in relief and kissed Uli on the cheek.  
'Thank you Uli. I will go to her now, try to get some rest and we shall see you when the sun comes up.'

His thoughts were in a turmoil as he returned to the chamber he shared with his wife. He paused outside the door for a moment. He had been fear-struck but somehow one thought had gnawed in his mind while he had sat in uncertainty. Was he to lose his heir, it would all had been for naught. The shame flushed over him. Lothíriel had been terrified, she had turned to him for comfort and he thought nothing more of her than a producer of an heir. What would have happened had she lost the child? Would he have resented her? He wished not to come to any sort of conclusion on the matter, instead he drew a deep, calming breath before entering.

Lothíriel beamed at him from the bed. He kicked off his boots and swiftly drew the tunic over his head and tossed it on the floor before crawling into bed with her. He laid his arms around her and she leaned her head upon his chest.  
'I was so scared Éomer.'  
'I know, beautiful one. But all is fine.'  
So he sat until her breaths spoke of a deep sleep. Éomer found no sleep that night. He instead spent the last hours of darkness cursing himself for being unable to command his heart.


	23. Chapter 23

As Edoras fell into hibernation, Éomer and his queen found a good life inside the walls of the Golden hall. Lothíriel suffered greatly from her condition but both her and the midwife reassured him that it was all to be expected. When she did not spend her days in bed rest, she would sit by the hearth with her hoop and create the most wondrous patterns. Éomer thought of her as a painter with needle. Not even the best in Rohan came close to Lothíriel's embroidery. A gift she had no doubt inherited from her upbringing in the Gondorian courts. Else she would keep writing down her knowledge in medical journals. She had spoken to him about practicing healing in Edoras. Her presentation of the idea had been careful, hesitant, as if she dreaded his response. To her surprise he had appreciated it. ' _Such knowledge should not be wasted.'_ he told her. ' _Edoras will be grateful.'_ She had asked if he thought it appropriate for the queen to engage in such things. Éomer had fallen silent while reminding himself yet again of where she came from.

' _One lady of Meduseld slayed orcs, the other one slayed the witch king himself. Propriety has departed these halls long ago, beautiful one. If the people of Edoras loved them the more for it, think on how you would be perceived as a healer. Whatever you need to realize this thought, I will provide'_ he had said. However, there would be no house of healing as long as his heir needed her.

So came the day that Éomer had longed for and dreaded. The day that marked one day since Earen's birth. It had cost him much effort to push the thought of Aema aside. Everything reminded him of that day. The smell in the air, the light from the sky. The way the hearth warmed them at night. He even found that the wine tasted as it had then. Memory is a treacherous thing, grief even more so. On his request Lothíriel had not planned any grand gathering. They had attended a brief greeting in the courtyard. Giving the people of Edoras a chance to cheer for the King's daughter followed by a small feast in the hall. Alise was there of course, and she had brought her husband. Uli, Éothain and only a hand full of others. The previous day a minor company from the north had arrived, bearing gifts for their future queen. The many wrapped boxes of various sizes now sat in the corner, along with many other gifts, awaiting to be opened.

Earen sat in Éomer's lap. The blueberry pudding with cream they had enjoyed was evident on her chubby cheeks. She did not seem to mind though. She was too busy pointing at things and telling him what she saw.  
'Laaaat!' she squealed while pointing at the burning wax candles. Her joy spread to her little feet that started kicking and soon the whole girl was bouncing from glee.  
'Laaaaat!' she exclaimed again.  
'Yes, light.' Éomer confirmed with a smile.

Lothíriel who sat next to them, wet a napkin on her tongue and reached over to clean off Earen's face. The girl would not have it and her excitement soon changed to displeasure. With a firm hand Lothíriel wiped away the blueberry. Éomer simply held the squirming girl while looking at his wife. A little more than half way through her pregnancy, she already had a mother's touch. She would make a remarkable mother, as she did queen and wife. Éomer felt blessed. He had done little to deserve what he had received. Any man would be lucky to call this southern princess his wife, and the luck was his alone.

'Éomer?'  
His thoughts shattered at her words. She looked at him with question in her eyes. For a short moment the reality had slipped away from Éomer. For only a second he had not known grief. The world had faded, bringing forth nothing but her. At her words, it all crumbled. A feeling of betrayal entered his heart, as it always did in those moments when he managed to forget about the pain his first wife had left behind.  
'Éomer, what is wrong?' her voice was not more than a whisper, meant for his ears alone.  
He attempted a smile at her and cupped his hand over hers.  
'Worry not, I just lost myself in thought.'  
He could see in her eyes that she did not believe him, but she said no more of it.

Out of all the gifts Earen received that day, one clearly won her heart. It was not the emerald ring adorned by the Romen sunrise she had received from her subjects. Neither was it the rabbit Uli had made her. The rabbit's ears were different lengths and the eyes seemed to look in different directions. Uli may not have Lothíriel's skill with a needle, but what she lacked in skill, she made up for in affection for the girl. The one gift that had the little girl getting more excited than all the others combined was the intricately carved rocking horse Éomer had had made for her. When the gift was revealed, she climbed down from Éomer's lap and set off in a speedy crawl across the floor, all the while emitting high pitched shrieks from excitement.

'FaaaaaFooo!' she called as she grabbed onto the wooden horse and pulled herself up on her feet.  
Éomer was soon there to lift her up and place her in the little saddle. She immediately starting rocking back and forth, as if it was on instinct and face split into a wide smile.  
'FaaaaFooo! Gogogo!'she said and smacked her lips together, trying to imitate the sound the riders made while urging their steeds on.  
'Someone's watched her father I see.' Lothíriel placed a soft hand upon his shoulder where he sat crouching with one hand ready to catch the girl, would she fall. 'She even names her first horse Firefoot.'

Éomer was unable to answer. He was so moved by the moment that he was afraid that if he spoke, the bubble would burst. Even when silent he had to struggle to keep the tears at bay. He had heard it said that father's are a daughter's first love, her hero. He had seen the adoration his sister had for their father. Éomer remembered that Éowyn used to look at their father like there was nothing in this world he couldn't do. Not a wrong he couldn't right. Not a war he wouldn't win.. He had never pictured what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that admiration. He had to suffocate the fear that crept into his mind. His father had failed Éowyn. He had shown her he could indeed be defeated and he died doing so. He wanted to vow to his own daughter that he would never cause her such grief, but although Éomer was still rather young in this world, he had seen enough of it to know that was a vow that risked to be broken.

Éaren kept rocking and smacking her lips together, and jokes were made about trying to get that girl off the horse at bedtime.  
'This is merely a poor substitute.' he said. 'Just wait until you lay eyes upon the filly I have chosen for her. A beautiful horse. One that will grow strong, and swift. I call her Tenitári. Not yet but before long, my daughter will ride.' Éomer knew that his foreign wife could not possibly grasp the significance of a baby's first horse. Though he appreciated that she tried.  
'Tenitári..' she said. 'For the queen. A fitting name indeed though you surprise me husband. I never knew you to be one to use the elvish tongue.'  
Éomer hesitated before answering.  
'Her mother rode Ar...' he paused. 'So I found it fitting on many levels...Although she must be allowed to name her own horse, it's just for now..'  
Lothíriel stayed silent and offered only a squeeze of her hand.

As evening turned into night, the house fell quiet. The guests had returned to their homes and the attendants were cleaning up the last of the feast in the hall. Lothíriel had excused herself earlier to go lay down and Uli had gone to put Earen to bed.

Éomer stood in front of his old chamber doors. It was here, at the end of this dark hallway he had sat as Aema had fought for her life inside. He touched the handle with his fingertips, gathering strength to push the door open. Once he did, he was met with a different sight than he had anticipated. The room lay bare of any personal items. All her things had been taken care of, packed with care and put away for his daughter to have later on. The furniture were covered with drapery to shield them from dust and sunlight. The draft from the door had stirred the dust that blanketed the room, and it swirled in the sparse rays of light the moon cast through the window. Once he had looked forward to walking through this door. Once this room had held much of his happiness. Now it lay dark, silent. Like a long forgotten chamber in the depths of Moria.

He lit a lantern placed atop the dresser where Aema's things had once been. The light did little for the atmosphere in the room, but it gave his eyes some much needed assistance. He walked across the floor until he stood by the window, looking out over the view he had seen so many times before. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel Aema's tiny little hands wrap around his waist and her head against his back. So they had stood many mornings. He would always wake up before her, in truth she could have slept until noon if he had let her. Éomer loved the peaceful mornings, Aema loved keeping him up at night. His hand found the pouch around his neck. He held it as if it would have been her hand. His head sank. The pain was as sharp as ever, though he had no more tears to cry. He thought of how Aema should have been there today and all other days. He thought of all the days he had yet to live without her. So he stood, altering between pretending she was sound asleep in the bed behind him and struggling to breath through the pain of his loss.

'Husband?'  
Éomer turned around to find Lothíriel leaning up against the doorway. He knew not how long she had been there. She closed the space between them with careful steps. Comforting she ran her hand down his back.  
'The baby is asleep.' she said in a soft voice and Éomer nodded before turning his face away. He wished not for her to see what must be written in his face. She leaned her cheek against his arm.

'I know today's difficult for you...' she continued. 'But I believe you gave your daughter a wonderful day..'  
Éomer cleared his throat and hoped it would pass as a reply. They stood in silence for some time until Lothíriel left his side and started preparing a fire in the hearth.

'No, let me. Please sit.' Éomer said when he noticed her lifting the rather heavy logs from the basket. She did as he said and he soon had a fire going.  
'How come you rarely speak of her?' said Lothíriel suddenly.  
'What do you mean?' he said, perhaps a little more defensive than intended.  
'Tell me about her.' she said.  
Éomer grew suspicious.  
'I failed her. She birthed me a child and I could not protect her, is that what you wish to hear?'  
'Please don't consider me insensitive. I know how it gnaws your heart. I can see how it preys on your mind. It's just..' she paused. 'You don't need to shut her out Éomer. You need not pretend she never existed.'  
Éomer sat down in the armchair across from her and fell into thought for a moment. Lothíriel waited.  
'What would you like to know?' he said at last.  
'I never knew her but she is and always will be Earenwyn's mother.. and loved by you, so please tell me about her. What was she like?'  
'She was proud.' he said at length. 'And brave, though she stood no taller than a dwarf.'  
'Éomer!' Lothíriel said in a playful but accusing voice and she giggled softly. Suddenly he found himself chuckling too.  
'It's the truth. She barely came up to my chest..'  
'I know she was rather small. I did meet her in Minas Tirith.'  
'How that woman ever brought down orcs is beyond me, but she did. Honestly I often question whether she was brave or foolish. Perhaps a little bit of both. Perhaps she did it out of sheer will, I don't know.'  
'What made you fall in love with her?'  
'Ah that is easy.' he said and let his mind wander back north. 'It was her moxie. It was her way of commanding a room even if she was the littlest thing in it.' he chuckled. 'The most hardened swordsman had nothing on her. I knew her only as the child ruler, you know. Before I met her.'  
'Yes, yes I also heard of the child ruler of the north.'  
'She was only sixteen years of age when she inherited the throne. Many tried to oppose her, none succeeded. Whenever I looked at her, I knew not whether I was looking at a stubborn farm girl or a powerful queen, that was her very essence. She truly was of the people.' he smiled. 'And stubborn, as stubborn as someone could be without turning into stone.'

'When did it happen? In what moment did you know she held your heart?'  
He chuckled again.  
'When she put Aragorn in his place in front of us all. She had the heir of the Gondorian throne before her, the king of men and yet she did not hesitate.. She had the most powerful man wrapped around her finger. What chances does a man stand against such a woman?'

He lost himself in fond memories. He drank the sweetness of her memory like a man dying of thirst. The times he could bask in the joy of her were so few and he would not deny himself this, not this day. Once he looked to Lothíriel he noticed how she was biting her lip, rubbing her hands together almost frantically but it was the red spots on her cheeks that revealed that the tears were threatening to escape.

'Lothíriel..' he said.  
'I... I am awfully tired. If you pardon me I think I will retire for the night.'  
He was not given time to respond. With haste she rose and left the room.

Éomer sat staring after her. ' _Fool, fool man!'_ he cursed himself. ' _How could I let myself be trapped like that?'_ She had lured him with the sweet thoughts of Aema and he had walked right into it. Without care or consideration for Lothíriel. The secret he had sworn to take to his grave was out. He had hurt her and how to mend it, he did not know. She had seen right through him, her tears told him she understood what lay in his heart. Today of all day had left him drained. He had retired to this chamber not to engage in a hurtful exchange with his present wife, but to give himself a chance to remember in peace. The annoyance he felt came from mere exhaustion, at least that's what he tried to tell himself. He looked around the room, the moment was gone. Left was only that feeling of a long forgotten dungeon. He sighed and rose, blowing out the lit lantern before exiting the room.

Back in his own chambers he found Lothíriel already tucked in. She lay with her back against him and was seemingly asleep. Éomer knew she was merely pretending but he had nothing left in him so he let her believe he thought she was sleeping. Tomorrow would be a new day, and he would have to talk to her.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Éomer woke up to an empty bed. At the break of fast, he sat alone at the table. Lothíriel's chamber maid let him know that the Queen was visiting with the seamstress and the carpenter and was not expected to return until midday. Had it been a few months ago he would have found it odd that she paid them a visit instead of having them come to her, but she had swiftly adjusted to Rohan's way of life. A Gondorian royal visiting the seamstress was likely unheard of, yet in Edoras she led a much simpler life in a much smaller world. Éomer was surprised at how well she seemed to settle in. Yet he had come to know that behind the courteous facade she hid a keen mind but a pure heart and an quite ordinary girl. Though she now preferred to move about the town he sensed that this outing was indeed an escape more than anything. She was avoiding him and he was left feeling both inadequate and frustrated.

The midday meal came and went. ' _The Queen needed rest.'_ he was told when making inquires about her absence. Supper was served to Éomer alone, in fact he did not see his wife all day. That night, as the night before, he was met by her back as he went to bed. The following days would play out much the same. It was as if she moved around the halls in a carefully calculated way, actively and successfully avoiding running into him. Éomer's frustration and bad conscious only grew stronger.

On the third eve he retired to their chambers after supper and there he sat, waiting. ' _She'll come sooner or later to tuck in before I, but tonight I'll be waiting.'_ he thought. He did not have to wait for long until she showed up.

She looked bothered by the sight of him as she slipped into their room.

'Lothiriel...' he said and rose. She hurried across the floor and grabbed a hairbrush from her nightstand. She sat down, placed the brush next to her on the bed and started undoing her braid.  
Éomer walked up to her.  
'I haven't seen you in days. I wake up you are gone. I come to bed at night, you are sleeping.' he said.  
'I'm sorry. Please do pardon me. My headaches have been acting up and I've been trying to make sure everything is prepared for the baby's arrival.' the words flooded out of her and still, she refused to meet his gaze.

'Lothíriel..' he said again. 'About the other night..' he reached out a hand to her face but she shied away from his touch. She fell still, her eyes fixed on the floor. Éomer felt as if he had been stabbed. Her rejection took him by surprise, yet more surprising still was the hurt it caused. He stood there, with his hand hanging in the air and looked at his wife. Tears brimmed her eyes and her bottom lip was quivering. She may as well have held her broken heart in her hands before him. He sank to his knees, trying to get her to look at him but failing.  
'Lothiriel, I am so sorry.' he whispered.

After a moments silence she sniveled.  
'Nevermind me.' she made a futile attempt at steadying her voice and force a smile. 'I'm simply over emotional right now.' she said and laid her hands on her round stomach. Her eyes fluttered up against him but she could not hold his gaze.  
'What can I do Lothiriel?' he cupped his hand over hers. She slowly pulled away and rose. With her back to him she spoke.

'There is nothing you can do Éomer. You have done right by me.'  
'Right by...' Éomer flew to his feet but that only made her step further away from him. "Right by you.' he hissed. ' _Nothing_ about this is right Lothíriel.' Her shoulders sank in resignation from his words and she let out a tired chuckle while shaking her head.  
'Rohan has a queen and I shall bear you an heir. As far as most people are concerned, everything about this is right. It is I who should have known better.'  
'This is not about most people, this is about you and me.' he said.  
'Is it?' she straightened her neck and turned around to look at him.'Was it ever?'  
'What do you speak of?'

'It has never been about you and I, Éomer. I see that know. Perhaps I was blinded by hope, perhaps I was simply naïve. But you do not love me, do you? Not the way you loved her.' her eyes teared up once again. Éomer was at a loss for words.  
'Do pardon me, husband.' she wiped her tear streaked cheeks dry. 'I mean not to lay the burden of my jealousy upon you, it is mine alone to carry.'

'Lothíriel, please..' was all he could say which she answered by raising her hand, asking his silence.

'It's alright, Éomer. You do not offer a bad life and you are a good man. Many are those who have gone through life with a good friend by their side. Many marriages are happy, even though it may not have been a choice. This is nothing strange to me. I grew up expecting to be married off to one of my father's cousins or some other high standing nobleman of Gondor. He's always claimed that fate would not befall me, but who else would have been considered a proper husband to me? And it is not fair of me to compare this to an arranged marriage, for at least I, married for love.'  
'You misunderstand me,' Éomer said and walked up to her. He placed his hands on her arms and looked her in the eyes. 'I do love you Lothíriel and I wish only for your happiness.'  
She gave a faint smile.  
'I do not doubt you.' she stroke his cheek. 'Be my friend Éomer and we shall both be well.'

He had another thought. One he did not know how to tell her about but one he found necessary to bring up.  
'There is also the matter of...' he trailed off.  
'Of what Éomer, tell me.'  
'...Of your father..'  
'My father?' she looked utterly confused.  
'Was he to gain knowledge about this.. Much is at stake here..'  
He felt her tense up. Her back straightened and he had never seen her looking so tall before. Gone was the sorrow in her eyes, instead he could make out a glowing fury. She backed away from him.

'I am Queen of Rohan, and I am your wife. Do you think me a traitor? Do you think me so selfish that I would risk the alliance of men to gain some comfort from my father? I deserve to hold more honor in your eyes than that.'

Éomer simply closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He should have listened to that whisper in the back of his mind that told him to hold his tongue. ' _Had I made a list with all the mistakes I could possibly make, I would likely be very close to have crossed it all off at this point.'_ he thought.

'I will have my attendants prepare another chamber for me. If we are going to see this for what it is, we might as well start now.' She bowed to him, in the same way she would on formal occasions but never in private and then she calmly walked out.

Like a sheep he stood and watched her go.


	25. Chapter 25

Edoras enjoyed those first trembling days of spring. Those crisp mornings that would yield to the sun's warmth. It was the time of year that never failed to bring a new sense of hope to people. They had made it through yet another winter and ahead lay months of lesser struggles, growth and prosperity. Yet within the walls of Meduseld, the cold of winter had never been more present.

Éomer and Lothíriel had become strangers. She had successfully removed herself from his life in any way she could. When expected she stood by his side, ever the loving wife and above all queen. Gone was the eves by the hearth. Gone was the suppers and gone was the body that used to warm his bed at night. She had entered the final stage of her pregnancy and it left her bed ridden for most of the time. He saw to that she was well taken care of during this difficult time he tried to be there himself. Though every time he visited her, they exchanged only pleasantries and he was left with the distinct feeling of not having done her any favors by bothering her with his presence.

He had attempted apologizing on several occasions. He had tried to convince her to share his chamber once more, but every time she only gave a cool smile before politely declining. She was out of his reach and it drove him mad. Éomer King had never really known rejection, and he did not much care for it.

'Éomer King.' Alise gave a deep curtsy while wiping her hands on her apron as Éomer entered the common room of her house. 'What can I do for you this morning?' she said and gave an almost unnoticeable nod to her husband who bowed and excused himself.

'May I?' Éomer said and gestured towards the chair close to him.  
'Of course, let me bring you some tea.'

They did not speak while Alise brought out the kettle of hot water and poured some tea for both of them. Once she sat down across from him, his tongue was tied. He did not exactly know why he had chosen to visit her this morning. Alise looked at him as if she could hear his thoughts.

'I'll take a guess, if you don't mind.' she said. 'You are here about matters of your heart, are you not?'  
Éomer took a sip of the steaming tea. She smiled.  
'What are we going to do about you, Éomer King? How come you end up at my table every time you get yourself into trouble?'  
He chuckled.  
'I don't know Alise. Good friends are hard to come by, especially those as wise as you.'  
'Oh save your flattery, it won't get you anywhere with me.' her voice was stubborn but her eyes mischievous. 'I always knew you were trouble.'  
'Is that so?' he said, he found himself unsurprised by her statement.  
'Indeed. That first day you walked into the throne room. I saw the way Aema stiffened at the sight of you, how she struggled to regain her poise. I knew you were trouble. No one else saw it, she was good at shielding her heart and mind, but I knew.'  
'I thought she found me tiresome.'  
Alise snorted.  
'Men are. However you, my dear king, is far from painful to look at.' she eyed him. 'Oh wipe that smirk off your face, as if you are oblivious to the affect you can have on women. How many children out of wedlock will it take for you to start wielding that power with more care?'

He could do nothing but smile. A smile that soon faded into silence.

'I broke her heart.' he said at length.  
'That you did.' Alise said.  
'I don't know how to mend it.'  
'Can you?'  
'I don't know. But am I to live out my days like this? Is my heir to grow up like this? Nothing is like I wished it would be.'  
'What about her wishes Éomer? I understand your peril, but what of her?'  
He eyed the women across the table.  
'What about her?' he said.  
'She loves you.'  
Éomer sniffed.  
'She used to.'  
'She loves you, why won't you let her?'  
Again his eyes lingered on the woman,  
'What do you mean?  
She reached over and cupped her hand over his on the table.

'Let her love you Éomer. There is nothing wrong in that. You might even grow to love her back, though I believe you do already.'  
'Of course I care about her. She's the mother of my child. But..'  
'No, you do not love her the way you loved Aema. Do you care for me the same way you care for.. say Éothain?'  
Éomer's confusion was not easily hid.  
Alise smiled.  
'Given the choice between Éothain and I, who would you choose?'  
'I'm not sure I understand what you mean?'  
'If you could only have one of us, who would it be?'  
'I cannot make such a choice, what are you asking?'  
'Humor me then. If Éothain perished, would you stop caring for me?'  
'Alise, you make no sense. Why are we talking about this?'  
'Just answer me, would you?'  
'Of course not. It's not the same thing. Why would I stop caring about you in the event of Éothain's demise?'  
'I don't know, why would you? Why deprive yourself of one friendship because the other was broken? You care for us both, yet not in the same way. Your friendship with your captain runs deep and true. He has been by your side through all of it. Our friendship, Éomer, may not run as deep yet, but is it then to be considered nothing?'  
'No, no of course not.'  
'Well then. Why do you so stubbornly stick to not giving this girl any part of you?'

Éomer fell into deep thought.  
'So..' he said finally. 'So what you're saying is..'  
'Love her.' Alise interrupted. 'Love her the way you do. Not the way you want, had hoped for or think you should. You cannot stay married to a ghost Éomer. You will not honor Aema by hurting Lothíriel.'  
Éomer did not appreciate her words.  
'Forgive me if I overstep,' Alise said and squeezed his hand. 'But it is time to let her rest now Éomer. She would not want to stand in the way of your happiness, you know this.'  
Éomer leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face with a deep sigh.  
'How do you suggest I go about it?'  
'Oh no you.' Alise laughed. 'You are going to have to get back to her highness good graces on your own. Whatever you did to get a southern princess to bed a drunken boor such as yourself, I suggest you do that. Though I will never grasp why, but it seems to be working, wouldn't you say?'

He rose and she followed.  
'Alise, thank you.' Éomer said and she smiled and gave a curtsy.  
'Anything for the King.' she said in a mockingly polite tone. He lay a hand on her shoulder to convey his affection for her and then left the little house on the hill.


	26. Chapter 26

After his visit to Alise, Éomer did indeed try to win his wife's favor. He tried, and he failed. He sensed he was unwelcome in her bower and thus the opportunities for him to even speak to her were few. For every week that passed, the birth grew nearer while the distance between them grew greater.

This morning, a messenger from Rivendell had arrived. He insisted upon delivering his message to the queen. Éomer sent for her and after some time, she emerged from the private wing of the hall.

'My Lord Elrond sends his well wishes.' the elf said with a bow before handing over a beautifully carved coffer and a scroll sealed by Lord Elrond himself.  
'Thank you.' Lothíriel received it and inclined her head. The elven messenger said no more before he bowed and left.

Lothíriel placed the coffer on the table in the great hall. She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll.  
'What does he say?' Éomer asked.  
Lothíriel smiled.  
'He sends his wishes for my good health.' she said. 'And for the safe arrival of your heir.'

With care she opened the coffer. Inside lay small bottles of ointments, herbs carefully wrapped in linen. She fished out a small, velvet pouch and poured the content into the palm of her hand. It was a pendant. Wrought from the finest mithril.

'A leaf of Lorien.' Lothíriel said and turned the pendant in her hand. There was a note attached and she read it out for Éomer to hear.

' _The heir of Rohan will rule at the very heart of the new alliance of men. His deeds will found the new history of our world. May he never forget the courage, the camaraderie nor the sacrifices that his kingdom rests upon.'_

Lothíriel clutched the necklace in her hand and held it to her chest.  
'After all the shameful things I have done, the good lord Elrond still grants me grace.' she said. 'I am unworthy of his blessing.'  
'You should not shame yourself, my queen. You are worthy of everything good in this life.' he took a step towards her. Hoping he could place a hand on her shoulder. He only wanted her to look him in the eyes, perhaps then, he thought, she would see his sorrow. Though this time, as all others, she shied away again.

'Have supper with me tonight, Lothíriel.' he said, desperate to keep her.  
She hesitated.  
'If it is your wish.'  
'I will not order you. I will have you share a meal with me because you want it.'  
She was silent.  
'Let us dine, and drink to Lord Elrond's honor, for the well wishes he has bestowed upon our house.'  
'Yes of course.' she said. 'I shall join you at supper husband.' She gathered up the items and excused herself.  
' _Trust a Gondorian to favor decorum.'_ Éomer thought.

* * *

'To Lord Elrond!' Éomer said and raised his goblet.  
'To Lord Elrond.' Lothíriel replied and they drank.  
'Tell me, how are you faring?' Éomer said.  
'My burden is no more nor less than that of all women.' she said.  
'Are you in pain?'  
She gave a faint smile.  
'Creating life is no easy matter, husband.. Not for the mother anyway.'  
He smiled, what could a man say to that?  
'If there is anything you need.'  
'I know, and I thank you for it.'  
'If you do not mind me asking, what else did you receive from Lord Elrond, besides the pendant?'  
'Herbs and ointments. Some, I believe for me, to assist me in delivering this child, others that are rare and hard to come by in the southern parts.'  
'What are they?' he asked between mouthfuls of wine.  
'Oh I will not bore you with such detail, husband.'  
'You could likely do many things to me, Lothíriel. But trust that bore me, is not one of them.'

As she spoke he watched her. In truth he was not listening, he had to give a nod or a smile whenever she sought it. He missed her. All those night they had spent by the hearth, where she had told of all she knew. He missed it. How such vast knowledge could find room in a both young and dainty head, was beyond him. He understood very little of her passion for plants as well, though he did not in anyway belittle the value of it.

'Perhaps next year?' Lothíriel looked at him.  
'Pardon me?' he said, he had not caught a word of what she'd said.  
'A shielded place. So I can try to grow some of the herbs that I cannot find this far up north?'  
'Of course, whatever you want, you shall have.' he said but as he did he saw how her eyes veiled with sorrow.  
 _'Me too.'_ he thought. ' _Me too if only you'd have me.'_


	27. Chapter 27

_I am sorry it has taken me this long to update. I've just been suffering a serious case of creative drought and thus has felt unable to produce anything. Especially anything worth sharing. I'm still struggling but I do so appreciate you guys hanging in there. I thought you, as I, had given up on this.. So thank you, seriously thank you for pushing me out of my little shell where I have been residing for far too long. I'm still far from pleased with what I'm doing but at the very least I shall try to not leave it unfinished. Cause dropping it midway, or rather very close to the end is just plain rude.  
Love to you all. ~MRSCVDL_

* * *

Meduseld lay dark and silent as midnight drew near. It had been little change within its walls over the last few weeks. Lothíriel grew larger for each passing day and rarely left her chamber, and never left the house. Éomer came in from the stables and heard a noise from the room that Lothíriel had taken to calling 'the library'. In his years they'd never had a _library_ , but as she had gathered all the books in the room with the hearth where they used to spend their eves, he had to admit it resembled one. As he stepped into the light room he saw Lothíriel by the shelves that lined the back wall.

'Oh I'm sorry.' he said. 'I did not realize it was you.'  
She turned to him. Her long black hair hung in a lose braid along her back. She had only wrapped herself in a fur robe atop her shift.  
'I'm just looking for something to read.' she said. 'Spending all afternoon in bed assured sleep would escape me tonight so..'  
He took a few steps further into the room.  
'Haven't you read all these many times over?' he said with a smile.  
She pulled out a book with a green leather back and clutched it to her chest.  
'Indeed.' she said. 'But they are like good friends. They're just here, waiting for me. You never get tired of your friends, right?' she stroke the backs of the books still in the shelves with something close to affection.  
'Yeah..' Éomer said, but in truth he could not relate to what she was saying. 'We should get you some new ones.'  
'I would love that. Perhaps next time I visit Gondor.' she said in a way that revealed she wasn't expecting such a journey anytime soon.  
'I should..' she began.  
'Please stay.' Éomer said before she could finish.

She looked at him but said nothing. He continued but it took effort not to stumble over the words.  
'I could bring some mulled wine and you can..' he gestured towards the book in her hand. 'Maybe you can read it to me?'  
She looked at the book and then at him.  
'You wish to hear the battle hymns of the high elves?'  
' _Not particularly.'_ Éomer thought but said; 'Yes. I'd love to.'  
She eyed him for a moment before her eyes fell on the padded chairs by the hearth.  
'If you want to.' Éomer added.  
With hesitation she sat down. Éomer made sure the fire had enough wood before he hurried to the kitchen to warm up some of the mulled wine. He was in such a hurry that he almost spilled the whole thing over the floors, something the kitchen maids would have loved him for.

Once back in the library he poured some for both of them and sat down next to his wife. She thumbed the book in her lap. Éomer drew a deep breath.  
'I've missed this.' he said finally. Her shoulders stooped at his words and she turned her face away from him. He knew she dreaded his apologies, he had tried enough times, but he would not give up.  
'Please tell me how my heir is faring?' he said. He had seen the way she waddled about, her pain was evident.  
'What if I carry a girl?' she said. It was not an answer to his question but it was obviously on her mind so Éomer kept at it.  
'You will give me a son. You know they say that a girl steals her mother's beauty..'  
She looked at him with slight confusion.  
'You suffer no lack of beauty Lothíriel. In fact you are radiant.'  
Her cheeks turned a rosy tint.  
'I'm as big as a horse.' she said under her breath and Éomer chuckled before the hurt look on her face cut him off.  
'No you are most definitely not.' he said in an attempt to salvage the situation.  
'Is it true? That daughters steal a mother's beauty?'  
'People claim it is.'  
'But you would know...' she said.

Éomer's mind was ringing with alarm. They were back to where this all started. ' _Why does she insist on talking about Aema?'_ he thought.

'Well..' he began not really knowing how to get out of the conversation. 'Yes, I'd say it's true. Earen.. well she.. She certainly put a lot of extra meat on her mother's bones. And before she arrived she made sure to drain all color from her cheeks as well.' he held his breath, not knowing how his words would be received. Also, he made a point out of leaving out the part about him finding Aema the more beautiful for it. If he knew one thing now, it was that such details only caused harm. Lothíriel tried to hide the twitch in her lip, she did a good job of it too. If Éomer hadn't paid such close attention to her reaction, it would have passed him by. She was pleased with his answer, and that pleased him in return. Though why women seemed to draw joy from their sister's misery, he'd never understand.

'I too believe it's a son.' she said at length. 'And he's a strong one too, he's keeping me up at night with his fussing.'  
Éomer drank of his wine to fill the silence that fell between them.  
'He's awake now, would you want to feel him?'  
The anticipation in her eyes took Éomer by surprise. With care he put down his mug. Lothíriel parted her robe and with only slight hesitation he took her outreached hand. Her belly was large, much larger than he could make out from under her garbs and much larger than last he had touched it. She placed her hand over his and guided him to the one side. Then he felt it, the kick. He flinched.  
'Oh my, he's a strong fellow isn't he?' a wide grin found its way to his lips. He looked to his wife. 'I trust he's not causing you too much trouble?' There was another kick and Éomer's grin grew even wider.  
'He's my baby, I will love him no less no matter what trouble he may cause me.' she too wore a smile.

Éomer's hand lingered and he paid notice to the fact that so did hers.  
'Thank you.' he said at last, still beaming as he pulled his hand back and Lothíriel once again closed her robe around her. The silence returned. He hated the silence, it was a constant presence in their marriage of late.  
'Lothíriel..' he began and she rose suddenly.  
'I am suddenly not feeling well. I ought to go lay down.'  
And with that she was gone.

But there had been something there this night. Beyond the silence and pleasantries. Something he had not sensed in a long time. She had opened herself up if ever so slightly. Was he to let her close up again? He rose and went after her. He was going to wedge his foot in her door if he could help it.

As he knocked on her chamber door he was met with utter silence.  
'Lothíriel?' he said through the thick wood separating them. 'Lothíriel may I come in?'  
She said nothing. Slowly he opened the door and peaked inside. She was sitting on her bed with her back to him. Her shoulders slumped and her face hidden in her hands.  
He walked in and closed the door behind him. She sniveled and tried to wipe the tears off her face so he wouldn't see them. He stood motionless for a short while, giving her an opportunity to collect herself.

'Lothíriel.. I..' he closed the space between them and when she did nothing to hinder him he sat down next to her on her bed. Though she turned her face away from him, her shoulders revealed that her tears had welled back up. He gave her yet another moment. Strands of hair had strayed from her braid. He could not help himself but reached out and stroked them away. That caused her to sob. He did not remove his hand but let it rest on her shoulder. Finally her tears seem to subside. She drew a deep, ragged breath before speaking,  
'Éomer I am so scared.' she said.  
'What scares you?' he said in a soft voice. She finally turned to face him. Her cheeks streaked from tears, her eyes were red and at the tip of her nose a single tear drop remained.  
'I'm about to become a mother.' she said. 'Yet I have no clue what that implies.'  
'You will be a fantastic mother Lothíriel.'  
'How can you know that? How can I? I never had a mother, nor a sister. All I have is a sister in law that I barely know. I haven't seen her much because the war happened..and then.. You... happened.'  
'Meduseld is full of capable women who will be at your side. You have no reason to worry.'  
Her eyes fell away from his.  
'Do you hear me?' he said. 'All will be well.'  
'I'm lonely.' she whispered. 'I know I have Alise, and I have Uli and I mean not to be ungrateful for everything that everyone has done for me. But I...'

He cupped his hand around her chin and forced her to look at him. He gathered strength for only a moment before speaking.  
'I cannot undo what I have done. I cannot lift the hurt which I have placed upon you. Believe me Lothíriel, if I could, I would. But I tell you this, beautiful one. I have been lonely too. Not only that, I have been utterly confused. My mind has been a whirlwind of duty, grief and a guilty conscience. Despite having a crown upon my head, and a great kingdom at my feet, I am but a simple man, Lothíriel. My whole life I had thought that once I gave my heart to someone, it was lost forever. And what is a man supposed to do when the keeper of that heart is no longer here? I thought myself lost..'  
'I know..' she said and the pain that knowledge caused her was as always evident.  
'You must forgive me for my simple ways. Little do I know about the matters of the heart. Little do I know about compromising, even when life and fate is forcing me to.' he said.

She wiped her brow and he let go of her face.  
'You are one stubborn man.' she said.  
'So I have been told, on many occasions.'  
'But you see,' she continued. 'I never wanted you to compromise yourself. I never wanted you settle. All I ever wanted, was a piece of your heart. Just one little corner, if you could make room for me? I never laid claim to her place, I don't want it, you see. She holds your past and not with the greatest army in Middle Earth could I ever conquer that. But your future is wide open. Though I would never dream of fighting my way into it, I still wish you'd invite me.'  
'You are it, Lothíriel. I married you. You are my wife and my queen. Why do you speak as if I'm closing you out of it?'  
'Oh Éomer..' Lothíriel said with resignation. 'Ceremony and contract does not a love make..'

Éomer pondered her words for a moment. He felt more than a little dense.  
'But I think I love you..' he said at last to his own surprise.

The silence between them was so thick it made the crackling fire echo in the room.  
'You...think.. you love me?' Lothíriel said at length. Her face was unreadable, blank of any expression. Éomer rose and stepped away from her. Tired he ran his hand through his hair.  
'I..' he began. 'Yes, I think I do.'  
He found no other words to say. He knew not whether he had made a mistake by telling her before he had figured it out fir himself. Overcome by confusion he walked out. As he closed the door he felt her eyes upon his back, but she did not move, and she said nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

'My lord, there's a lad here to see you.' the maid curtsied in the doorway to his study.  
'A lad?' Éomer said. 'Who is he?'  
'He gave only the name Ellis, my lord.'  
'Ellis? Show him in.'

Éomer dipped the quill and kept scribbling on the parchment laid out before him on his desk. He heard someone entering and glanced up. Upon laying eyes on the lad at the door his eyes stopped.

'My Lord.. Éomer King.' the scrawny lad said while offering a bow and gripping his hat tightly by his chest. 'Pardon my intrusion.'  
'The tanner's boy.' Éomer said and put down his quill before leaning back in his chair. He had to make an effort not to smirk at the poor boy that had fainted in his hands that night in the stables. 'Ellis, was it?' he continued.  
'Yes, my lord. I am Ellis, son of Erald.'  
'Mhm, I know you father.' said Éomer.  
The boy seemed to be trembling. Had the hat been a living thing, it would have been strangled of all life by now.

'So, Ellis, son of Erald. What can I do for you?' Éomer was mighty curious what possibly could bring this hare of a man into his halls. The boy took a few steps in but stopped at a safe distance from Éomer.  
'It's.. I wished to speak to you. I have thought about it for some time now. I needed to.. I didn't know how..'  
Éomer couldn't help but find the boy's insecurities amusing. ' _He better not pass out on me again.'_ he thought and had to try hard to stifle a chuckle. Éomer gestured towards the chair across the desk.

'Please sit, and now, tell me what is on you mind lad.'

The boy sat. Hat clutched to his chest as a woman might clutch a pouch when she fears someone will rob her of it. Éomer had no interest in the boys hat, nor did he feel any urge to make this worse for Ellis. He seemed to be doing that well enough on his own. The boy cleared his throat.

'I wish to speak about Uli.'  
'If you tell me you have been seeing her..' Éomer began but the boy interrupted him.  
'Oh no. No my lord. I have seen her indeed. On the streets and such where I see lots of ladies..'  
Éomer crooked an eyebrow and shot him a glare.  
'Oh no I mean not. Not seen... The night was never repeated. Or anything of the sort. But I have seen her in town, while she's been going about her day. That's all sire. I've barely spoken to her since.'  
'What of her then?' said Éomer.

'I..' Ellis began 'I wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage.'  
Éomer could feel his eyebrows rising.  
'You wish to marry her?'  
'Aye.. My lord.'  
Éomer rubbed his beard and watched the boy. The hat had gone from being strangled to being excessively picked at. Ellis' right leg was bouncing without pause.  
'What for?' Éomer said bluntly.  
The boy's leg stopped, his poor hat was finally released from his grip.  
'Pardon, my lord?'  
'Why do you wish to marry her? Answer this quite simple question.' Éomer said.  
'Because I want her to be my wife.' the boy said. Éomer gave him a tired look. He was not impressed by the boy's wit.  
'Would this marriage save you both from dishonor?'  
'Pardon?' the boy looked confused momentarily but soon his eyes grew wide. 'No, oh no on my father's name I swear it is not.'  
'That is well.' Éomer said. 'How old are you lad?'  
'I am nineteen.'  
 _´At your age I the rank of Marshal was almost withing my reach.'_ Éomer thought and looked the boy with a certain disdain. He had yet to forget his loss of consciousness.

'You are nineteen and you wish to get yourself a wife?'  
'Aye, my lord.'  
'How do you reckon you'd provide for a wife?' Éomer said.  
'I have been my father's apprentice for many years now, sire. In fact my father believes that I will go on and become a saddler, he says. I've got the hands for it, he says. Tanning ain't no bad business, my lord. But saddling is better still. I certainly live in the right part of this world for such a profession too, wouldn't you say? As my father always has provided for my mother, my brother and I, so will I provide for her.'  
'Hm.' Éomer said. He could not fault the arguments. 'So you can provide for her, can you guarantee her safety?' Now this is where the boy would go wrong. Éomer knew it. Someone passing out at the mere thought of a threat could not possibly offer such guarantees.

The boy fell silent for a short moment. Éomer could see how he weighed his word with care.

'If by safety you mean become a renowned orc-slayer such as yourself, I am afraid I cannot.' he said at length. 'But..' the boy hesitated. 'May I be frank?'  
'Please, feel free.' Éomer said.  
'If you expect any man to measure up to your reputation, Uli will never be married.' he said. 'We all know your story. Every young maiden within Rohan's borders knows how you saved our previous queen on numerous occasions.'  
'Is that so?' Éomer had heard no such rumors.  
'Yes.' the boy said with something resembling excitement. 'They say you rode your steed into an army of orcs in Romen and slayed them all in front of her to win her heart. And that you took down a dozen of them north of Helm's Deep. Some girls will claim your love for queen Aema is the reason you stood victorious at Hornburg. The only thing that would possibly outdo you, My Lord, is a dragon slayer.'  
Éomer listened intently. He could almost hear Aema curse at him. Telling him how she could see his head grow and most certainly remind him that none of these tales were true. He could have told the boy that Aema was the one involved in slaying a dozen orcs. He could have told him that he slayed no dozen to win her heart but one to save her life. He could have made a point out of Aema's own skills with a blade. He could also have assured the boy that his heart had very little to do with the victory at Hornburg. But instead he said;  
'Hm. I see.' the flattery was simply too good to pass up.

'You wish to make Uli your wife though? Do you have any idea what you might be getting yourself into?'  
The boy straightened at his words. His jaw had gone from trembling to being firmly clenched.  
'I do indeed.' he said with sudden determination.  
'Uli is not like other girls.' Ellis said and Éomer nodded with a slight grin in reply. 'She may be.. different.' Ellis continued. 'But underneath all that she's but a girl. A lovely one at that. How could I ever love another when I have loved someone like her?'  
'You love her, do you?' Éomer said. 'What does a nineteen year old know of love?' ' _I knew of love,'_ Éomer thought. _'And I knew exactly how pleasant a woman's arms can be at nineteen, but love was far from my mind.'  
_  
'How did you know you were in love?'  
The boy had gone from frank to intrusive. Éomer only glared at him. He had no interest telling this youngling of the secrets of his heart.  
'I love her.' the boy said. 'Because I cannot eat, I cannot sleep as long as she's not mine. Since I haven't seen her, the colors of the world seems to have faded to gray. The girl is my color, my lord.'

Éomer eyed him for a moment. The poetic side of the boy had surprised him a little. He could not deny it though, in front of him was a boy in love. No boy or man would say such things to another man and not mean them. Saying them to a woman was another story. Men had been known to use such flattery to get to rest in their arms.  
'She's but a girl though.' said Éomer at last. 'And marriage is not for girls but for women. I tell you what lad. You ask me once more past her eighteenth birthday and I shall consider it, but not before.'  
The boy rose.  
'And one more thing.' Éomer said. 'Do you know what her wishes are?'  
The boy smiled.  
'No, Éomer King. I dared not speak to her of such matters without your consent.'  
'Good. You need not yet for sometime either. She has other things to attend to than love struck boys.'  
'Yes. Éomer King. Thank you Éomer King.' Ellis bowed and scraped his way out of the study.

'You may stop lurking out there wife.' Éomer said. The rustle of Lothíriel's skirts had caught his attention not long after the boy had arrived. She had been hiding outside since. She attempted to stride in, though it was more a matter of wobbling. He could not decipher weather her smile stemmed from embarrassment or sheer joy  
'You've got the ears of a fox, husband.'  
'If orcs made half the sound you do, no man would ever have been taken by surprise.' he smiled.

'So..' she began and while struggling to take place in the chair the boy had previously occupied. 'Uli's got herself a suitor.'  
'It seems that way.'  
'Why did you not turn him away? You cannot be too keen on marrying her off?'  
'You heard him. He was like a puppy. I may be rational at times but I am not cruel. It is not I who should break the poor lad's heart. Uli will take care of that in due time.'  
'And if she doesn't?'  
'If she wishes to marry him you mean?'  
'Aye.'  
'Well, in truth I'd like to see her married off to a proper soldier. But the girl could do worse I assume.'

Lothíriel watched him with amusement.

'Éomer King, a romantic. I would never have mistaken you for one the first time I met you.'  
Éomer only shook his head, not quite willing to admit to such a title.  
'Now you only ought to slay a dragon.'  
He jerked at her words. He had not thought of her presence while accepting Ellis' flattery. She had of course overheard. He feared it was about the last thing she needed, yet another reminder of his past. Though when he looked at her, he saw nothing but amusement. She chuckled.  
'What I love most about this is not only are you a romantic here,' she gestured to the room. 'within your own walls, but all of Rohan knows. Isn't that what he said? Every maiden within our borders?'  
Éomer stared at her in disbelief. He knew he was a renowned warrior and horseman. He knew he was a well respected king. But this? He grunted and Lothíriel broke out in a laugh.  
'Worry not husband. Little attention is paid to young maiden's talk. The only ones listening are the boys who wishes to win them over. You might even get a few good riders out of it if you're lucky.'

'Well,' he said. 'it is a well known fact that even the mightiest, most victorious of warrior stand defenseless before a woman. Such is a woman's power and such is a man's fate.'  
'Are you saying that any woman can break down the defense of any man?' Lothíriel said with a hint of challenge in her voice.  
'No..' he paused for a moment. Got up from his chair and walked to her. He took her hand in his.  
'But once we find ourselves spellbound, a wise man surrenders, wife dearest.' he said and placed a soft kiss upon her hand. He could almost see how the touch of his lips spread across her hand, up her arm and landed in little red spots on her cheeks.

'I bid you a good night.' he said and walked away with a smile. It was an odd thing, courting one's own wife, but odd as may be, he was succeeding.


	29. Chapter 29

Tiny fingers gripped his shoulders and it seemed the whole world was shaking as Éomer opened his bleary eyes. Uli's face was so close to him he struggled to focus his gaze.

'Wake up you log sawing, boor of a man. _Wake up!_ '  
'Uli..?' he said and pushed himself up to a sitting position. 'What is it? Why are you here at this time of night?'  
'It's the baby. It's coming! Come on now.' she tossed his breeches at him, grabbed the lantern from the table and half ran to the door. There she stood and waited impatiently while Éomer tumbled out of bed and swiftly pulled his breeches up. He laced them while following her out of the room.

To his surprise he found attendants scurrying about in the hallway outside of Lothíriel's bower.  
'We must send for the midwife!' Éomer declared.  
'The midwife is with her highness already Éomer King.' and attendant said.  
Éomer turned to Uli.  
'Get Alise!'  
'I'm sorry for overhearing Éomer King, but mistress Alise came but a few moments ago.'  
He eyed the young girl before him and she curtsied and left.  
' _Am I the last to know?´_ he hissed at Uli.  
'I woke up from the commotion. But I believe not even a herd of wild horses could have woken you up as you were snoring. I'm willing to guess no one dared to try. They probably believed there was a bear in there.' she shrugged. He was not amused.

They reached the door to Lothíriel's bower and he knocked. Soon the midwife poked her head out and when she saw it was him she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Something about the whole thing sent shivers up Éomer's spine. He searched her face, read every line trying to decipher if she again would be the bringer of horrid news. The plump lady wiped her brow and curtsied in a way that could only be described as half-hearted.  
'Èomer King.' she said. 'No need to worry. Her Highness is in good strength but it will be some time yet before the child is born.'  
'May I see my wife?' Éomer said while having difficulty hiding the emotions she stirred up in him. She had hindered him once before, and he did not much care for that memory.  
'Éomer King, you must understand..' she began. 'Lothíriel Queen is a southern lady. She does not find it.. proper for you to attend the birth of your child.'  
Éomer stared down at the lady.  
'It is her wish you wait elsewhere.' she continued. 'If you please, my king.'  
'It is her wish?' Éomer said at length.  
'Indeed, sire.'  
'Fine.' he said. 'I will be in the library. You come find me whatever happens. Is that clear?' his voice took on demanding tone and to underline his words he pointed his finger at her face.  
'Absolutely my king. You have my word.'  
He eyed her while she curtsied and disappeared back into the room.

'Uli, will you see to that we are brought refreshments? It will likely be a long night.'  
Uli did as she was told and Éomer made his way to the library. Just outside, Éothain emerged.  
'I came as fast as I could.' he said. 'One of your attendants ran all the way to my house to wake me. Is all well?' his voice too was tainted by the memories of the last time they had found themselves waiting for a child to arrive.  
'It seems that way.' Éomer said. 'If one is to trust the midwife.'  
'I shall stay.' Éothain said. 'I will be here if you need me.'  
'Good, then you can keep me company.' said Éomer and his friend seemed confused.  
'Apparently it is not proper for the father to attend the birth of his child if you ask a southerner.' he said to ease the confusion. 'I wonder if those bloody Gondorians find it proper for the father to be there when the child is conceived or if they'd rather have it done through some chaste magic.'  
Éothain chuckled.  
'Would you happen to have some wine, my twice banished friend? Not all have been banished both by king and queen.'  
'Careful my friend. You are swimming in deep waters.'  
They both chuckled and walked into the library just as Uli, followed by an attendant with a tray showed up.

The night went on. Éomer, Éothain and Uli sat mostly in silence, waiting. Only a couple of times had someone come to tell them everything was progressing as expected. Éomer found himself surprisingly calm. He had fretted this day. Anticipating it would stir up painful memories. Feared his fate was to face the same darkness all over again.

The first rays of sunlight had not yet peeked over the horizon when a young kitchen maid emerged in the doorway.  
'Someone's at the door, sire.' she said with a curtsey. 'A rider, bearing the seal of the swan.'  
'A rider from Dol Amroth?' Éomer said with surprise. 'Perhaps the queen has sent for something. Uli, would you retrieve the message for me?' he said and she hurried off. 'And you,' he turned to the young girl. 'Accommodate the messenger, he must have ridden all night. Food and a bed, without delay.'  
'Of course my king.'  
Uli returned with a folded parchment in her hand, she handed it to him. It bore Imrahil's royal seal. Éomer broke it open and read in silence.  
He let his hand slump to his knees, barely holding on to the parchment. With a deep, rugged sigh he rubbed his face.  
'What is it?' Uli said. 'What does it say?'  
'Uli, perhaps you should go see how the queen is doing? We have not heard anything for some time. Speak to the midwife, will you please?'  
She eyed him, then Éothain, then her gaze landed on him once more before she walked out.

'What news?' asked Éothain.  
'It's her brother.' Éomer said.  
'The one who came here?'  
'No, Erchirion, older than Amrothos, yet younger than Imrahil's first heir.'  
'What of him?'  
'He's dead.' Éomer said while once again eying the parchment as to assure himself he had read his friend's words correctly. 'Slain, by corsairs.'  
The men fell silent for a moment.  
'The Queen?' Éothain said at last.  
'She must not know. Not yet.'

They were interrupted by a scream that carried through the walls of Meduseld. In the same moment Uli returned.  
'Well, I was going to tell you that Lothíriel is about to give you a child, Éomer, but I guess she told you well enough on her own.'  
Éomer's eyes grew wide. Her scream was one of agony, of the kind he so often had heard on the battle field. Éothain was soon there with his familiar, firm and calming hand upon his shoulder.  
'If that's how painful it is to get one of those, I think I well enough can do without.' Uli said.  
The men paid her no mind. All Éomer heard were the intensifying screams.


	30. Chapter 30

How was he to tell her? He had heard that women found true bliss in motherhood. Was he then to cast a shadow over hers in this manner? He thought of his own sister, how he had lost all will to live believing she was gone from this world. He thought of how Lothíriel had been spared many of life's grievances. She had lost her mother, a mother she had never known. She had also lost the boy she had thought herself in love with. She had patched up soldiers, lost some. But this was a girl that life had treated rather kindly. So kindly in fact, that when he first had met her, she had stood on the walls of Minas Tirith, challenging life itself for nothing but the mere thrill of it. She had become a healer, thrown herself in the midst of horror, just to see it. She did not know what darkness one's heart could hold. In all her scholarship, her naivete was abundantly clear if one looked close enough. She was brave, simply because she felt safe. She had led armed forces of Dol Amroth, but had not fought herself. He knew that with the news of her brother's passing, he would shatter her world beyond recognition or repair and he hated the task he had been given.

'My Lord.' it was the midwife in the doorway to the library. 'My lord you may come greet your child now.'

Éomer rose, so did Éothain. His friend clasped his arm and offered heartfelt congratulations. Uli was asleep in a chair by the hearth. He had covered her with a blanket and she had curled up so tightly now only her hair poked out form under it.

The bower door stood open. As he arrived the attendees left. Alise was the last one out. With a smile and a squeeze of his arm she congratulated him wordlessly. The morning sun poured through the windows and on the bed, tucked in under clean sheets, sat Lothíriel with a bundle in her arms. Her black hair had been braided, only small, fuzzy curls that clung to her temples spoke of the hardship she had endured. Her skin was pale, she was tired yet beaming. So much so that she gave the sun fair competition. She looked up at him as he approached. A beautiful smile split her face in two. Just as he thought she could not shine more brightly. He paused by the foot end of the bed. Her fingers stroke the baby's cheek.

'Éomer, come greet you son.' she said.  
Out of nowhere came a sob over Éomer. His eyes filled with tears.  
'A son?' he asked with an unsteady voice.  
'Yes. Your son.' she nodded.  
He sat down on her bedside. So careful, as if it would have been made of glass. Lothíriel straightened up and handed him the bundle.  
He stared down at the content baby in his arms and thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. Though the little face was swollen, wrinkles made it seem like the little boy had the frown of an old grump and tiny white hairs covered most of him, he was the most beautiful sight. Éomer was mesmerized. He had never thought he could love anything like he loved his first born. Yet his heart surprised him by loving this boy with the same fervency. Lothíriel could not keep her hands to herself. While Éomer cradled the boy she stroke the chubby cheek with a soft finger tip.

So they sat for a while. Just the three of them. The world completely faded from his mind. He held a new life in his arms. A boy who had not even been in the world for an hour. He sat and watched him and marveled at the power of life. When he finally tore his eyes away from his newborn son, they fell instead upon his wife. She was a thing of sheer beauty, but never had she seemed more beautiful than right now. Rosy-cheeked, swollen and exhausted she seemed to not be of this world in his eyes.

'Lothíriel,' he said at last. 'He is perfect.' he laughed at his own sentimental reaction, and so did she.  
'I know he is.' she said.  
'Tell me dearest, how are you faring?' He cupped a hand over her cheek and she placed her hand over his.  
'Oh Éomer I am well. Tired, but well.' she said with a smile.  
He kissed her hand and then his gaze returned to the boy.  
'What shall we name him?' he said.  
'I had something in mind.' she said. 'I was thinking of Elfwine..'  
'Elfwine..' Éomer tasted the word. 'Elfwine, King of Rohan.. Friend of the elves..'  
'He will be the last ruler born with the elves blessing.' she said.  
'Aye.. Elfwine.' Éomer fell silent and looked at the boy. 'Elfwine son of Éomer, a great son of Rohan.' he smiled. 'You are most welcome.'

With the baby safe in his arms, he could not stop himself, he reached out and pulled Lothíriel face closer. Overcome by happiness and pride he kissed the woman who had given him this moment.


	31. Chapter 31

It was well into the afternoon when Éomer once again found himself in Lothíriel's bower. The new mother and father had both enjoyed some well earned rest over midday. Lothíriel had washed herself off and gotten dressed. Her hair was pinned up the way she usually wore it. It was more intricate than how her Rohirric sisters wore their hair but it suited her. She would never be mistaken for an inborn shield maiden with her raven hair and her elf like features anyway. The baby boy lay sleeping in a cot by her bed, he most of all deserved his rest. Lothíriel could not tear her eyes away from the boy. Éomer noticed how she fought the urge to pick him up. She was torn between the need to cuddle the baby and to let him sleep. From experience he knew that in a few weeks time, she would leave him to sleep but on this first day, she certainly struggled.

'I must write my father. I must send word of these most joyous of news.' she said.  
Éomer knew it was time. He had not mention anything about the letter from her father. He wanted her to rest, to get a moment to enjoy this day before breaking her heart, but there was no more time to be wasted.  
'Lothíriel, would you come with me.' he said. She looked up from the baby, studied his face.  
'Éomer what is it?'  
'Would you just come with me to my chamber?'

Leaving the baby in the care of a maid, she followed him through the hallway. They walked into his rooms and he closed the door behind them. She stood before him, still looking slightly confused.

'Éomer, is something wrong?'  
He had tried his best to hide his plight, but it was clear she saw through him.  
'Would you please sit down.'  
He took her by the arm and nudged her down on his bed.  
'You are scaring me, Éomer. Please tell me what is on your mind. I have seldom seen you like this.'  
Éomer fished up the parchment from his pocket.  
'Last night..' he began. 'While you were in labor, a rider came from your home.'  
'From Dol Amroth? Why?' she said.

Éomer said nothing but simply handed her the letter her father had sent. She took it while still holding his gaze but soon her eyes fell on the broken seal. Her fingers ran along it's edges. She hesitated, as if she sensed the letter held word she did not want to read.  
'Éomer what is this?' she whispered.  
'You must read it for yourself.' he said as he sat down next to her. Her hands began to tremble. He knew why, he too could hear how grave his voice sounded.  
Her father's hand was scribbled on the parchment. As she read, she covered her mouth with her hand. Before she was done she began slowly rocking back and forth.

' _No..'_ she whispered behind her hand. ' _No...'_

The parchment fell to the floor and she sat there in utter silence. Clutching her stomach as if she had been gutted. Struggling to breathe through the pain that held her heart in a firm clasp. Éomer knew not what to do. She was not there with him in this moment. She was far away in a dark place he knew all too well. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, tucked her face into his chest and let go. He kissed her head and stroke her hair as her muffled cries came and went. Éomer would have done anything to relieve her but he knew this was her pain and all he could do was to be present.

Once the cries and turned into helpless sobs her strength was also fading. She slumped into his lap, pulled her legs up and curled up against him. He only sat there, hushing her as he kept running his hand through her hair. He watched as the sunspot ever so slowly moved across the floor. Her breathing calmed eventually and soon she was asleep in his arms.

Eventually he got up with great care as not to wake her. He pulled a blanket over her and then snatched the parchment off the floor before sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs. There he would wait, he did not want her to awaken to an empty room. She would open her eyes, in hopes that it had all been a bad dream and reality would hit her with the same force again. As it had overwhelmed him every morning for months on end. He would be there, he would be there every morning from now on. She would not have to face it alone.


	32. Chapter 32

The night came over Meduseld. Lothíriel had been sleeping since early eve. Éomer had made sure the baby boy was fed by a nurse maid, he did not wish to disturb his wife. The cot had been brought by tiptoeing attendants and the sleeping boy had been placed in it.

Éomer had kicked off his boots and pulled off his breeches and slowly edged into his bed. In her sleep, Lothíriel had turned around and found peace in his arms. It was not long before Éomer fell into sleep as well.

He knew not how long he had been sleeping. Only for a short time he assumed judging from the still sleeping baby and the fire that was still burning. He opened his eyes to stare right into Lothíriel's.

'Tell me it isn't so.' she whispered.

He stroke her cheek and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

'What can I do for you?' he said in a soft voice to not wake the sleeping babe next to them.

Tears welled up in her eyes and started rolling down her pale cheek.

'I just cannot believe I will never get to see him again..' she sobbed.

'I know, dearest. I know. Try to get some more rest. Your son is sleeping, but soon he will require your attention.'

She moved in closer at let him cradle her. She was warm and smelled faintly of some herb he did not recognize. As she drifted back into sleep he thought on how he had longed for her, longed to hold her in his arms. He searched the corners of his heart and found her. It was not solely pity that made him hold her close, neither was it the sort of blinding passion he had once known with another, given that would have been highly inappropriate under these circumstances. But beyond this day, it was neither of these things. It was her. No more, nor less than her. The familiarity about her had started to feel like home. In this new notion of home, Éomer too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of days came and went. Lothíriel barely made it out of bed. She spent most of her time in Éomer's chambers with little Elfwine by her side. Earenwyn had met her baby brother but was mostly kept elsewhere to give the new mother a chance to adjust to all the changes in her life. She had sent word to her father, about both her joy and grief. Éomer was called upon to attend to certain duties, though all understood his need to keep things short.

It was midday on the fourth day since Elfwine's birth that Lothíriel walked into the great hall as Éomer had just bid his men good bye. She looked like he was used to seeing her. Before she grew heavy from pregnancy. Her purple dress trimmed with blue lace rustled as she strode across the floor.

'Lothíriel, it is nice to see you on your feet.' he said. 'How are you faring, is there anything you need?'  
She smiled a tiredly.  
'I needed only to see something else than the four walls of your chamber, that is all.'  
He watched her for a short moment.  
'You are not in mourning.' he said at length.  
'You are mistaken. I may not wear my mourning for the world to see, but that does not imply that my heart is not utterly broken.'  
'No one will think it strange if you chose to dress in mourning Lothíriel. It is within your right to do so.'  
'I know. And at any other occasion I would most certainly honor my brothers memory in such fashion. But given the choice of either mourning his passing or welcome my son. Grieve death or celebrate life, I will celebrate life. I believe that is what Erchirion would have me do.'  
'Whatever you wish.' Éomer said.  
'What I wish, is to have both my brother and my son.' she said. 'But I shall not let my grief turn into a spectacle. If I am not to honor my brother by dressing in mourning garb, I shall at least honor him with dignity.'

' _Is that what she thinks of me?'_ Éomer thought. ' _That my grief has been a spectacle?'_ He fought hard to keep the sense away but no matter how hard he tried he knew she was right.

'Do you wish to travel south? If so I will arrange it.'  
'No.' she said.  
'No?'  
'My son is but a few days old Éomer. My place is here. With him.'  
'As you wish.' Éomer said.  
'Thank you.' she laid a hand upon his chest and offered him a faint smile.

He took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
'I cannot bring your brother back, nor can I heal a heart that was broken. But you need not be alone in this Lothíriel. You are far from those you know.. and love. I know this.'  
She squeezed his hand and smiled in response.  
'Some of them.' she said. 'Some of those whom I know and love. But you are here, and Elfwine and Earen. Elphir is with my father, and Amrothos. I do not abandon him by staying here, he knows this too.'  
'If ever you change your mind, you only need to say so and I will make sure you get to Dol Amroth with haste.' Éomer said.  
She placed a soft hand upon his cheek.  
'Thank you Éomer. Thank you for.. everything.'

'Would you..' he began but hesitated. He knew not if this was the right moment.  
'Would I..?'  
'Would you consider moving your things back into my rooms?' Éomer said finally. 'I do not wish to leave you alone at night and I love falling asleep listening to my heir's breathing. If it pleases you..' he said and he could no longer hold her gaze, so scared was he of being rejected once again.  
She was silent for awhile. Too long for Éomer's liking, before she said,  
'Yes. I feel safe with you by my side. You have chased some of my darker dreams away. I'll have my maid see to it today.'

A sigh of relief escaped him and he smiled a careful smile at her.  
'Would you care for some fresh airt?' he said and offered his arm. She took it and nodded.  
'It would do me good.'

Outside the sun stood high in the sky. A soft breeze crossed the plains and made the golden grass move like the rolling waves of a sea. They stood on top of the hill, outside the golden hall as she looked up into the sky before closing her eyes and taking as deep of a breath as she could muster. Letting the air out slowly she turned to him.

'Spring is here.' she said.  
'It is indeed.' he said.  
'Our winter will come to it's end too Éomer. Caterpillars turn into butterflies, buds burst into flowers. The ice breaks and melts away. It's a rule of life, I believe. Change is painful but without winter, we would never have spring.'  
He watched as she smiled at the scenery before them, his hand searched out the pouch that hung around his neck.  
' _Winter's hold cannot last forever..'_ he thought.

 **THE END ~ ¤ ~**

* * *

 _I wanna thank you all for hanging in there and reading this four-part series. I have much appreciated your feedback and your funny comments. Please keep them coming, I'm grateful for any thoughts you wish to share._

 _ **Xoxo** MRSCVDL_


End file.
